szlachtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Kirchenmatrikeln R-K 25
Regesten von Einträgen in katholischen Kirchenbüchern Großpolens im Zeitraum 1628 – 1904 Teil 25 Regestennummer: 60.001 – 60.677 In Memoriam Włodzimierz Dworzaczek zum 25. Todesjahr' ' zurück'' '''Struktur der Einträge: Laufende Nummer (Kirchengemeinde) Jahr Tag Monat * Geburt / X Trauung / † Tod (besondere Abkürzungen sind in der Anleitung zusammengestellt) 60001 (Pogrzybów) 1806.20/7. (Przybisław), * 20/6. Jan Alojzy, s. poprz. G. Iłowieckich i Marjanny Nasierowskiej - G. Karol I. i G. Estera I. 60002 (Pogrzybów) 1807.21/5. ch. ch. (Pogrzybów) G. Józef Szczyciński ekon. i G. Anna Ostrowicka V., oboje z P. 60003 (Pogrzybów) 1808.11/1. (Przybisław), * 21/12.1807., Adam Tomasz, s. poprz. G. Iłowieckich i Marjanny Nasierowskiej - G. Adam I. i G. Nasiorowska 60004 (Pogrzybów) 1808.19/1. (P.), * 2., Juljanna, c. G. Rafała Karnkowskiego i G. Brygitty Rybińskiej - G. Adam K. i G. Marjanna Rębowska 60005 (Pogrzybów) 1808.13/6. (P.), * 11/6. Antonina, c. G. Józefa Szczycińskiego i Marjanny Szydłoskiej - chrz. nieszl. 60006 (Pogrzybów) 1808.14/10. (Radłowo), * 11., Grygitta, c. G. Konstantego Tuszyńskiego i G. Anny Ostrowieckiej - G. Rafał Karnkowski i G. Brygitta K-a z P. 60007 (Pogrzybów) 1809.5/3. (Przybisławice), * 24/2. Józef Konstanty, s. poprz. G. Iłowieckich i Marjanny Masierowskiej - G. Rafał Karnkowski z Pogrzybowa i G. Eleonora Skorzewska z Parczewa i G. Brygitta Karn. z Pogrzybowa, G. Adam Karn. i G. Antonina Smogorzewska 60008 (Pogrzybów) 1809.4/7. (Raszkówko), * 3., Józef, s. G. Jana Wolanoskiego i Marjanny Smelaczkiej - chrz. nieszl. 60009 (Pogrzybów) 1809.27/10. (Pogrzybowo), * 10/4.180(?) Marjannaa, c. poprz. Szczycińskich i Marjanny Szydłoskiej, ch. 12/4. r. ... -- G. Józef Karnkowski z Czamanina, G. Brygitta K. z Pogrzyb. (bez cech szl.) 60010 (Pogrzybów) 1810.24/4. (Przybisławice), * 5., Leon Teodor, s. poprz. G. Iłowieckich i Marjanny Nasierowskiej G. Walentyn Skorzewski z Parczewa i G. Brygitta Karnkowska z Pogrzybowa 60011 (Pogrzybów) 1811.10/2. ch. ch. G. Piotr Baranowicz z Radłowa i G. Franciszka Bogusławska z Pogrzybowa 60012 (Pogrzybów) 1811.27/2. (Raszkówko), * 24., Aleksander, s. Marcina Kamieńskiego (czy szl.?) i Salomei Neymanówny G. Klemens Rembowski z Raszkówka i R-a z Wyganowa 60013 (Pogrzybów) 1811.4/5. (P.) cer. Antonina, * 11/6.1808., c. poprz. Szczycińskich i Marjanny Szydłoskiej (bez cech szl.!), ch. zw. 13/6.1808. G. Adam Karnkowski i G.V. Kat. Rybińska 60014 (Pogrzybów) 1812.23/2. (Przybisławice), * 6/1. Eleonora Konstancja, c. poprz. G. Iłowieckich i Marjanny Nasierowskiej - G. Józef Pągowski i Elżb. Sadoskich Bogdańska, X. i G.V. Izabela B. z Miedzianowa 60015 (Pogrzybów) 1815.1/1. (Przybisławice), * 6/12. Aleksander, s. G. Wincentego Koczarskiego i Agn. Krajewskiej - G. Józef Iłowiecki z Przyb. i G. Brygitta Karnkowska z Pogrzybowa 60016 (Pogrzybów) 1817.14/8. (Przybisławice), * 22/7. Ignacy, s. poprz. Iłowieckich i Marjanny Nasierowskiej stanu szlach., - Ignacy Karnkowski i Eleonora K. i Pogrzybowa, stanu szlach. 60017 (Pogrzybów) 1818.7/6. (Jelitowa), * 1., Antonina, c. Winc. Ługowskiego stanu szlach. i Marjanny z Wolskich - Ign. Karnkowski i Eleonora K., oboje z Pogrzyb. 60018 (Pogrzybów) 1818.8/12. (P.) Marjanna Antonina, c. Ignac. Topolskiego i Marjanny z Ziemiańskich, stanu szlach., * 6. - Walenty Skorzewski i Brygida Sk., stanu szlach. 60019 (Pogrzybów) 1820.28/5. * (P.) Piotr Paweł, G. Prokopa Skorzewskiego i Eleonory Karnkowskiej - G. Walenty Sk. i G. Marjanna Iłowiecka 60020 (Pogrzybów) 1820.19/7. * (P.) Hipolita Rozalja, c. Nob. Tom. Szulczewskiego i Tekli Karpińskiej - Józef Iłowiecki, Dorota Danielowa 60021 (Pogrzybów) 1820.16/10. * (Jelitowo) Urszula, c. Nob. Winc. Ługowskiego i Marjanny Wolskiej - chrz. nieszl. 60022 (Pogrzybów) 1820.13/10. * (Raszkówko) Józefa, c. Nob. Wojc. Laskowskiego i Rozalii Dameckiej - chrz. nieszl. 60023 (Pogrzybów) 1821.6/7. * (P.) Emilia Nep., c. poprz. Nob. Topolskich i Marjanny z Ziemiańskich - Nob. Ign. Karnkowski dz-c i Nob. Barb. Lizakowa 60024 (Pogrzybów) 1821.9/8. * (P.) Wawrzyniec Włodzimierz, s. poprz. Nob. Skorzewskich i Eleonory Karnkowskiej dziedziców - Walenty Sk., dz-c i Nob. Brygida Sk. 60025 (Pogrzybów) 1821.20/8. * (Raszkówko) Ludwika Benigna, c. Nob. Nepomucena Lisieckiego pos. i Justyny Otockiej - chrz. nieszl. 60026 (Pogrzybów) 1821.20/10. * (Jelitowo), ch. 25. Urszula, c. poprz. Nob. Ługowskiego i Marjanny Wolskiej - Ignacy Karnkowski i Brygida Skorzewska 60027 (Pogrzybów) 1823.17/2. * (Przybysławice), ch. 21. Izydora Antonina, c. Nob. Xawerego Osińskiego i Franciszki Piątkiewiczowej, poses. - Nob. Józef O., Nob. Julianna Pruska 60028 (Pogrzybów) 1823.2/6. * (P.), ch. 11. Antoni Erazm, s. poprz. Nob. Topolskich i Marjanny z Ziemiańskich - Ignacy Karnkowski dz-c i Nob. Marjanna Wieniańska 60029 (Pogrzybów) 1826.9/12. * (Przybisławice), ch. 14., G. Telesfor Karol, s. poprz. Osińskich i Franciszki Piątkiewiczowej Nob. - chrz. nieszl. 60030 (Pogrzybów) 1818.3/6. Kaz. Kobelecki, mł., l. 29, stanu szlach. x panna Jadwiga Jackowska, panna l. 16, kondycji miejskiej, c. Łukasza i Krystyny J-ch - Ant. Bogusławski stanu szlach. i mieszanie 60031 (Pogrzybów) 1819.11/8. (P.) G. Prokop Skorzewski mł., l. 25, x G. Eleonora Karnkowska V. l. 20, za zezwol. opiek. Józefa S-go i Brygidy S-ej - G. Jakub Zbyszewski z Parczewa G. Tom. Trębiński z Krotoszyna, G. Andrzej Bogusławski z Pogrzybowa 60032 (Pogrzybów) 1804.3/12. poch. (P.) P.M.D. Franciszka z Rumockich 1-o voto Nowowieyska, 2-o v. Karnkowska lat †- 70, † 28/11. poch. kośc. obok ciała męża, kolatora i od nowa fundatora kośc. murow., dziedzica d. P-ch, P.M.D. Sylwestra K-go 60033 (Pogrzybów) 1805.21/1. † (Radłowo) G. Antoni Gorski l. 70, poch. 24. cm. 60034 (Pogrzybów) 1805.24/4. † (Radłowo) G. Barbara Gorska l. 70, poch. 27. cm. 60035 (Pogrzybów) 1808.5/6. † (Przybisław) Adam Tomasz, tyg. 24, s. G. Józefa i Marjanny Iłowieckich, poch. 7. kośc. 60036 (Pogrzybów) 1816.25/7. † (P.) G. Rafał Karnkowski Dz-c P., l. 45, poch. 27. nowy cm. 60037 (Pogrzybów) 1817.4/11. poch. (Raszkówka) Teofil Laskowski r. 1, kondycji szlach., s. Wojc. i Rozalii, † 31/10. Ospa 60038 (Pogrzybów) 1819.19/6. † (P.) Jadwiga Kobełecka, l. 20, po połogu poch. 19. cm. 60039 (Pogrzybów) 1820.30/10. † (P.) Urszula Ługowska, c. Nob. Winc. i Marjanny Wolskiej, 1 mies. 60040 (Pogrzybów) 1821.14/1. † (Raszkówko) Nob. Józef Lisiecki, s. Nob. Stanisł. i Marjanny Bemerówny, Z. Katarzyna, poch. cm. l. 58, suchoty 60041 (Pogrzybów) 1823.27/2. † (Przybisławice) Izydora Antonina Osińska, dni 11, c. Nob. Xaw. i Franc. Piątkiewicz, poses. 60042 (Pogrzybów) 1826.25/12. (Przybisławice) † Telesfor Karol Osiński, s. poprz. i Franc. Piątkiewicz dni 14 60043 (Pogrzybów) 1832.25/7. * (Raszkówko), ch. 7/8. Jakub Ignacy, s. Nob. Macieja Kuczurskiego i Józefy Świderskiej - Nob. Stanisław Wichliński i G. Marjanna Bogdańska - ch. ch. 4/1.34. N. Stanisław Wichliński pos. P. i Nob. Franciszka W-a 60044 (Pogrzybów) 1842.23/1. * (Radłów), ch. 2/2. Józef, c. G. Jakuba Przespolewskiego i G. Tekli Objezierskiej dz-ców młyna i tributarii - G. Bonaw. P. Antonina P. 60045 (Pogrzybów) 1842.12/9.* (Przybysławice), ch. 15. Melania Konstancja, c. G. Kaspra Jełowieckiego i G. Eufrozyny Rzepeckiej dz-ców - G. Aleks. Nasierowski dz-c Wysocka G. Marjanna Rz., Leon J., Melania J. 60046 (Pogrzybów) 1843.2/9. * (Przybysławice), ch. 24. Stefan Edmund, s. poprz. G. Iłowieckich i Eufrozyny Rzepeckiej - Jełowieckich dz-ców - G. Edmund Dembiński dzierżawca Bieganina, G. Apolina Krynkowska 60047 (Pogrzybów) 1844.9/6. * (Przybysławice), ch. 30. Marjanna Antonina, c. G. Józefa Jełowieckiego zamieszk. przy bracie i G. Florentyny Rzepeckiej - G. Edmund Dembiński pos. Bieganin i Apolonia Kremkowska z m. Raszkowa 60048 (Pogrzybów) 1846.10/2. * (Raszkówek), ch. 2/3. Arnold Artur Antoni, s. G.N. Stefana Bronikowskiego i G. Franc. Kozłowskiej i Nob. - J.G. Arnold Skorzewski M. z Lubostronia, G.M.V. Eleonora Sk. z Pogrzybowa 60049 (Pogrzybów) 1849.26/7. * (P.), ch. 19/8. Franciszka Kat. Anna, c. G.M. Franc. Niemojowskiego dzca P. etc. i G.M. Juljanny Eleonory Skorzewskiej - G. Konst. Zakrzewski dz-c Turska i G. Kat. Z-a z Turska 60050 (Pogrzybów) 1833.14/1. † (P.) Kat. Lisiecka l. 62, Nob., c. Franc. Turobickiego Nob. i Agnieszki hydrop. Donosi córka Franciszka 60051 (Pogrzybów) 1834.28/2. † (P.) Nob. Antoni Brzezowski, l. 85, m. hydrop. Donosi żona Magdalena 60052 (Pogrzybów) 1834.28/2. † (P.) Józef Wichliński l. 21, nob. moles, s. Stan. W. i Franc. Lisieckiej. Paraliż donosi ojciec 60053 (Pogrzybów) 1846.10/4. † (P.) G.M. Walenty Skorzewski, dz-c d. P., Szczury etc., l. 58, żonaty, s. Pawła Sk. i Eleonory z Szczanieckich poch. kośc. 60054 (Pogrzybów) 1847.17/3. † (P.) Stanisław Magnuski l. 48, mąż Albertyny, Nob. podinspektor lasów hydrop. 60055 (Pogrzybów) 1847.21/4. † (Krempe) Franciszka z Lisieckich Wichlińska, l. 58, ż. Stanisława, pos. Nob. suchoty. †-a w par. ostrowskiej, ale tu poch. w kośc. Mąż G. Stanisław W. 60056 (Pogrzybów) 1847.24/5. w Lubostroniu M. Franc. Niemojewski l. 35, mł. dz-c Słupi w p. ostrzesz. x Eleonora Skorzewska panna dz-ka Pogrzybowa, mieszk. w Lubostroniu l. 24 60057 (Pogrzybów) 1854.7/11. * (Pałac P.), Wincenty Bonaw. Nep. Leopold, s. G. Leopolda (!) Niemojowskiego i Eleonory Skorzewskiej dziedziców - Nepomucen N. ze Śliwnik z żoną 60058 (Podgrzybów) 1856.13/2. * (Pałac P.), ch. 24/3. Malanja Joanna, c. poprz. G. Niemojowskich i Eleonory Niemojewskiej (ojciec: Leopold!) dz-ców G. Piotr Skorzewski i G. pułkownikowa 60059 (Pogrzybów) 1857.2/7. * (P.), ch. 6/7. Witold Nep. s. Niemojowskich (Leopold!) dz-ców 60060 (Pogrzybów) 1863.28/4. * (Jelitowo), ch. 10/5. Klara Stanisława, c. Józefa Zaręby nob. ekon. i Emilii Hartebrod - Józef Trąbczyński i Stanisł. Wróblewska 60061 (Pogrzybów) 1867.13/1. * (P.), ch. 18., Józef Hilary, s. G. Tadeusza Braunek i Władysławy Kliszewskiej - Zygm. Drojecki, Karolina D-a 60062 (Pogrzybów) 1869.21/2. * (Raszkówek), ch. 4/3. Arnold Franciszek Kaz. Leon, s. G. Kaz. Skorzewskiego i Zofii Nasierowskiej - Leon S. Walentyna N-a 60063 (Pogrzybów) 1870.19/3. * (Raszkówek), ch. 1/7. Aleksander Józef Walenty Antoni s. poprz. G. Skorzewskich i Zofii Nasierowskiej - Melania S., Walenty Nasierowski 60064 (Pogrzybów) 1877.3/12. * (Raszkówek), ch. 15/8.78. Bogumił Stanisław, s. Arnolda Krzyżanowskiego plenta i Anny Radojewskiej - Wiktor R., Wanda Nowakowska 60065 (Pogrzybów) 1879.27/4. * (Raszkówek), ch. 17/10. 80 Jerzy Włodzimierz, s. poprz. Krzyżanowskich i Anny Radojewskiej - Wiktor Radojewski, Melania R. 60066 (Pogrzybów) 1833.0/11. * (Raszkówek), ch. w d. z w. 5/11. Marja Kazimiera c. poprz. hr. Skorzewskich i Zofii Nasierowskiej, dz-ców dóbr 60067 (Pogrzybów) 1852.5/7. † (P.) G. Stanisł. Feliks Franciszek Niemojowski dz-c d. P., l. 38, s. Gabriela dz-ca dóbr w Kr. Pol. i Katarzyny Lubowidzkiej. Apopl. † we Wrocł. ale tu poch. 60068 (Pogrzybów) 1857.4/7. † (P.) Eleonora Niemojewska l. 35, c. Walentego Skorzewskiego dz-ca dóbr i Franc. Karnkowskiej puerperium 60069 (Pogrzybów) 1862.17/12. † (P.) Leopold Niemojewski, l. 53, dz-c P-a i Jedlca, s. Makarego i Ewy N-sch, paraliż, 3 dzieci 60070 (Pogrzybów) 1871.6/1. † (Raszkówek) Izabella de Savage Nasierowska, l. 73 60071 (Pogrzybów) 1853.20/10. G.M.D. Leopold Niemojewski dz-c d. Jedlec mł. l. 46, x G.D. Eleonora de Skorzewska 1-o voto Niemojewskich wdowa, dz-ka Pogrzybowa, l. 30 ślub w Częstochowie - Nep. N. dz-c Śliwnik 60072 (Siedlec k. Zbąszynia) 1771.17/11. (Zołyń), ch. G.D. Józef Grzyboski ek. z Obry - 17/3.1777., ch. ch. M.G.D. Zygmunt Lossa obec. pos. Tuchony i M.G.D. Dzięmbowska z Powadowa 60073 (Siedlec k. Zbąszynia) 1792.9/9. (Sielec) ch. ch. Panny Eleonora i Teresa Haydes siostry O. Roberta de H. prob. i prowizora Obry 60074 (Siedlec k. Zbąszynia) 1770.17/5. kończąc trwający od ponad 22 lat skandal i obrazę Boską G. Józef Zakrzewski x G. Franciszka Grabowska. Tajemnie by oszczędzić wstydu potomstwu, której już nadzieja jest 60075 (Siedlec k. Zbąszynia) 1801.3/8. (Karna) ch. ch. M.G.D. Prot, s. M.G.D. Mielęckiego dz-ca K. i panna Katarzyna, tegoż M-go córkę - 1804.5/4. ch. M.D. Prot, s. M.D. pułkownika M-go dz-ca Karny i D. Anna, c. tegoż pułk. 60076 (Siedlec k. Zbąszynia) 1805.23/10. (Karna) ch. ch. G.D. Mikołaj Mielęcki mł. i G.D. Zofia M. panna, syn i córka G.D. pułkownika M-go dz-ca Karny 60077 (Siedlec k. Zbąszynia) 1816.2/6. (Karna) ch. ch. M.G.D. Prot Mielęcki i M.G.D. Anna M-a, panna dz-ca d. Karna 60078 (Siedlec k. Zbąszynia) 1819.24/9. (Kiałpiny) Marjanna Teresa Henrieta, c. G.D. Anton. Bielaskiego i Eleonory, poses. wsi K. i Charzymin - J.D. Henrieta Ernestyna de Pinto hr. i M.G.D. Karol Bronikowski konsyl. pow. babim. Cerem. 24/1. - ass. J.G.D. Henryk hr. de Pinto, dz-c d. Obra i M.G.D. Justyna Wittwer, sędzina pok. pow. babim., M.G.D. Stefan Dziembowski rotmistrz wojsk prus. i Jan Wittwer sędzia pok. p. babim. M.G.D. Ignacy Skrzycki pos. wsi Zodyń i Niebora 60079 (Siedlec k. Zbąszynia) 1820.23/4. (Zodyń) cer. (* 14/1.) Honorata Ludwika Dorota, c. G.D. Ignacego Skrzyckiego pos. wsi Ż. i Nieborza i Róży Engelrowny - J.D. Henrieta Ernestyna de Pinto hr. dz-ka Obra, G.D. Stefan Dziembowski dz-c d. Powodowo 60080 (Siedlec k. Zbąszynia) 1820.5/10. (Kiałpiny) * Franciszek Henryk, ch. 29/10. s. poprz. M.D. Bielaskich i Eleonory pos. d. K. i Chorzymin - chrz. Niemcy 60081 (Siedlec k. Zbąszynia) 1824.1/2. (Zodyń) *, ch. 7/2. Ignacy Antoni, s. poprz. G. Skrzyckich i Róży Engelrowny pos. d. Z. i Nieborza - G. Antoni Bielaski pos. Chorzymina i mieszczka z Kościana (matka Engielrtin) 60082 (Siedlec k. Zbąszynia) 1825.5/1. * (Niebosz), ch. 7/1. Agnieszka, c. poprz. Nob. Skrzyckich i Róży Endrlrowny (matka Englerówna), pos. d. Zodyń i Nieborza) - M. Eleonora Bielawska, ż. posesora Chorzym 60083 (Siedlec k. Zbąszynia) 1834.8/6. * (Karna), ch. 18/6. Jan Mikołaj Ludwik, s. M.G. Prota Mielęckiego, kapit. jazdy, kaw. Złot. Krzyża i M. Wandy Sokołowskiej, dz-ców K. i Rekliny - M.G. Kazimierz M. dz-c Belęcina, M.G. Emilja z Bnińskich Ostrowska, M.G.V. Antonina M., M.G. Henryk Sokołowski ze Smolska w Kr. Pol. 60084 (Siedlec k. Zbąszynia) 1835.13/5. (Karna), ch. 14. Konstancja Marjanna Emilia c. poprz. Mielęckich i Wandy Sokołowskiej dz-ców K. i Reklina - M.G.V. Antonina M-a, pos. Zodynia i Nieborza i sługa 60085 (Siedlec k. Zbąszynia) 1836.11/8. * (Karna), ch. 28/8. Kazimierz Henryk, s. poprz. G.G. Mielęckich i Wandy Sokołowskiej - G. Józef Sierakowski dz-c Otusza i G. Kat. z Kęszyckich M-a 60086 (Siedlec k. Zbąszynia) 1837.28/11. * (Karna), ch. 10/12. Seweryn Antoni, s. poprz. G.G. Mielęckich i Wandy Sokołowskiej - J.M. Seweryn Ostrowski dz-c Gartów i Rytkowa kapitan i marszałkowa Ponińska z Wrześni 60087 (Siedlec k. Zbąszynia) 1839.6/2. (Karna), ch. 17/2. Ludwik Mścisław, s. poprz. G.G. Mielęckich i Wandy Sokołowskiej dz-ców - Kanty Sokołowski dz-c Smólska, gub. mazow. senator, Adela Gajewska G.V. dz-ka Tłok 60088 (Siedlec k. Zbąszynia) 1845.19/8. * * (Karna), ch. 19/9. Józef Franciszek Maciej, s. Jana Bnińskiego dz-ca d. K. i Reklin i J. hr. Marjanny Mielżyńskiej - Maciej hr. M. dz-c Chobienic i Franciszka M-a H. dz-ka Iwna 60089 (Siedlec k. Zbąszynia) 1865.25/2. * (Karna), ch. 28/2. Stanisław Zygmunt Maciej, s. G. Stanisł. Bronikowskiego dz-ca K. i Reklina, kalwina i Antoniny Radońskiej katol. G. Tadeusz R. dz-c Koc. Górki Henryka B. wd., dz-ka Kosieczyna (x Wieleń 1919.19/8. Stanisława Gosławska) 60090 (Siedlec k. Zbąszynia) 1865.8/9. * (S.), ch. 10/9. Franciszek, s. G. Józefa Strykowskiego młyn. i Klary Staniszewskiej - Melchior Janiszewski właśc. i V. Franciszka Stan. 60091 (Siedlec k. Zbąszynia) 1820.30/10. ((Karna) M.G.D. Cyprian Jarochowski mł. z Sokolnik dziedzic (s. Józefa i Krystyny de Gołembowskich) x M.G. Zofia Mielecka V., c. J.M.G.D. Jana M. dz-ca Belęcina, Karny, kaw. sw. Stan. i Marjanny z Swiniarskich - M.G.D. Kazimierz M. z Gościeszyna i M.G.D. Adolf Kaczorowski 60092 (Siedlec k. Zbąszynia) 1855.6/11. G. Józefat Strykowski, mł. 31 x Klara Staniszewska V. 15, oboje z Sielca - św. nieszl. 60093 (Siedlec k. Zbąszynia) 1806.13/6. (Karna) † M.D. Marianna z Swinarskich Mielęcka, ż. M.D. Jana M. pułk., dz-ca Karny. poch. kl. w Obrze 15/6., l. 57 60094 (Siedlec k. Zbąszynia) 1807.27/1. (Dw. Karna) † G. Mikołaj Mielęcki, s. M.G.D. M-go pułk. i Marjanny z Swinarskich, poch. 30/1. w kl. w Obrze l. 18 60095 (Siedlec k. Zbąszynia) 1825.5/9. † (Karna) Zofia Jarochowska, 7 m., c. Cypriana J. i Zofii Mielęckiej, dz-ców d. Małe Skoki (!) p. szamotul. Donosi wuj Prot M. 60096 (Siedlec k. Zbąszynia) 1838.7/5. (S.) Katarzyna z Gilewskich, l. 42, ż. Ignac. Strychowskiego rezyd. na pleb., suchoty (czy szl.?) *** 60097 w rękopisie 60098 (Rogoźno) 1851.22/4. * (Gołańcz), ch. 4/9.1852. Józefa Rozalia, c. G. Józefa Wałdowskiego i Praksedy Kiedrzyńskiej pos. - Teodor K. dz-c Międzylesia i ż. Monika K-a 60099 (Rogoźno) 1853.9/9. * (Międzylesie) Stanisława Franciszka, c. Teodora Kiedrzyńskiego dz-ca i Tekli Modlibowskiej - Mik. Wysocki i Kiedrzyńska 60100 (Rogoźno) 1854.3/7. * (Studzieniec), ch. 30/7. Ignacy, s. G. Jana Nepomucena Dobrogojskiego i Teofili Siemiątkowskiej ekonomów - chrz. nieszl. 60101 (Rogoźno) 1854.2/6. * (Ninino), ch. 3/9. Emilia Rozalia, c. G. Faustyna Radońskiego dz-ca N. i G. Eleonory R-ej - G. August Grabowski dz-c Gorzewa, Paulina R. dz-ka Krześlic (Kruźlic?) 60102 (Rogoźno) 1868.1/1. * (12.), ch. 9/2. Mieczysław, s. Józefa Nob. Połomskiego adwok. sądu król. i Walerii Bibrowicz - Józef Gabrielski, dz-c Studzieńca i V. Kat. B. z Grodziska 60103 (Rogoźno) 1869.2/5. * (Żuromin w Pol.), ch. 12/7. Zygmunt Adam, s. Józefa de Kiedrzyńskiego i Aurelii de Gumkowska syna dz-ca (pos.) de Gołańcz - Apolinary K. dz-c pos. w Goł., Tekla K-a z Międzylesia 60104 (Rogoźno) 1869.22/6. * (R.), ch. 1/8. Władysław, s. poprz. Nob. Połomskich i Walerii Bibrowicz adwok. - Stanisław Bibrowicz, mł. Marjanna B. panna oboje z Grodziska (x Pozn. u Św. Marcina 22/7.1923. Michalina Broekere) 60105 (Rogoźno) 1869.15/10. * (R.), ch. 31., Jadwiga Emresa, c. G. Winc. Chmary aktuarjusza sądu król. G. Józefy Waszkowskiej - Stanisł. Mioduszewski z Runowa, Dorota de Chmara z Jakubowa 60106 (Rogoźno) 1870.1/10. * (R.), ch. 13/11. Stanisław Kostka, s. poprz. Połomskich i Walerii Bibrowicz - chrz. nieszl. 60107 (Rogoźno) 1872.28/5. rodzi się dziecko Alfreda Dierschke sędziego pow. i Nob. Wilhelminy Prądzyńskiej - N. Konst. P. z Berlina i N. wd. Marja P-a z Rogoźna 60108 (Rogoźno) 1874.8/3. * (R.), ch. 14/5. Józef, s. poprz. Połomskich i Walerii Bibrowicz (teraz bez cech szl., czy to więc szl.?) - chrz. nieszl. 60109 (Rogoźno) 1875.13/5. * (R.), ch. 9/6. Jan Stanisł. Franc. Xaw., s. poprz. Połomskich i Walerii Bibrowicz - X. Franc. Xaw. P. dziekan z Wąbrzeźna diec. chełm. i panna Prakseda Kiedrzyńska z Międzylesia 60110 (Rogoźno) 1875.30/7. * (R.), ch. 30/8. Wiktor Ignacy, s. Leon de Mąkowskiego i Konst. Gabrielskiej, tłumaczy sędu król. z R. - Józef Benedykt Połomski adwokat z R. 60111 (Rogoźno) 1877.7/3. * (R.), ch. 2/4. Hipolit, s. poprz. Połomskich i Walerii Bibrowicz adwok. - chrz. nieszl. 60112 (Rogoźno) 1879.28/5. M. Marja de Prądzyńska wd. z Opola (ch. ch. dziecka Wilhelminy z P-ch Diemmke) 60113 (Rogoźno) 1884.29/10. ch. (R.) Stefan Tadeusz Franciszek, s. Tadeusza de Kierskiego i (im. brak) Jaraczewskiej, dz-ców Pobórki? - Stefan K. dz-c d. Brzezna Polskie i panna Fraciszka Nieżychowska z Żelic 60114 (Rogoźno) 1893.30/4. * (Będzitowo p. inowrocł.), ch. 24/7. Jan, s. Ludwika Laskowskiego (czy szl.?) urzędn. gosp. i Jadwigi Połomskiej - Kier. Jasiński z Pozn., Marja P. Rog. 60115 (Rogoźno) 1899.8/11. * (Rudnicz), ch. 10/1. Jadwiga Irena, c. Bolesława de Belakowicza pos. w R. i Marii Wruk - X. Michał. de B. prob. ostrowicki, djec. chełmiń. i Helena de B. 60116 (Rogoźno) 1899.3/4. chrzczone bliźnięta (* 9/3.) (Sierniki) 1) Jan Antoni i Bernard Józef, ss. G. Mariana Maciejowskiego admin. w Siernikach i G. Bronisławy Skrzydlewskiej - 2-go Wład. S. z Pozn. Józefa S. - a 1-go Kaz. Rożański z Pozn. i Marja Szafarkiewicz ze Starołęki 60117 (Rogoźno) 1901.20/7. * (Rudzin), ch. 19/8. Juda Tadeusz Michał Stanisław, s. poprz. G. Nob. Belakowiczów i Marii Wnuk pos. - Stanisław Krysiewicz i Elżbieta Kr. z Pozn. oboje 60118 (Rogoźno) 1882.26/9. Stanisław Sokolnicki hr. mł. ze wsi Pogrzybowo x Bronisławę Annę Balbinę Laskowką V. ze wsi Runowo - Piotr L. dr. med. z Wągrówca 60119 (Rogoźno) 1883.11/1. Bolesław Franciszek de Bardski wd. dz-c wsi Sanniki, par. pobiedz., l. 30 x Krystyna Izabella de Jaraczewska z m. Rogoźna, panna 18 1/2 - Józef de J. dz-c Głuchowa, Jan Sypniewski radca sąd. z Rog. 60120 (Rogoźno) 1884.7/9. Jan Chryzostom Ossowicki mł. z Pieruszewa par. Kurnik, l. 33 x Wanda Irena Wize, V. z Rog. 21 - Tad. O. z wójt. śrem. Walenty Łanowski z Kromolic par. Kurnik. Nazw. 1910 za rozp. urzęd. popraw. na Osowicki 60121 (Rogoźno) 1884.27/10. Hier. Jasiński mł. z Pozn., 36 x Helena Stanisł. Połomska V. z Rog. 22 - X. Michał de Jaraczewski prob. z Miasteczka 60122 (Rogoźno) 1885.10/2. Ludwik Laskowski mł. z Sulisławia, par. Janków Zaleśny, l. 30 x Jadwiga Połomska V. z Rog., l. 21, - Jan L. pos. Bledzianowa 60123 (Rogoźno) 1838.16/9. † G. Kalikst Zakrzewski dz-c Rudnicza l. 36, w Pozn., żona Seweryna, 3 dzieci 60124 (Rogoźno) 1840.6/5. (R.) † Julian Rzepecki 4 l., s. G. Wład. i Julii z Wolańskich 60125 (Rogoźno) 1840.3/9. (R.) † G. Justyna de Goskie Marska, obyw., l. 50, Mąż Stanisław, 4 dzieci, suchoty - † 1852.4/1. (R.) Stanisław M. ekom. kośc. l. 50, 4 synów. Florjan, Józef, Jan Stanisław niewdzięczne dzieci 60126 (Rogoźno) 1846.1/2. (R.) † G. Julianna Ptaszyńska z d. Jasińska, l.70, ż. pos. 60127 (Rogoźno) 1847.6/2. † (R.) Nepomucena Urbanowska l. 70, wd. Nob., w Rog. urodziny 60128 (Rogoźno) 1848.27/5. † (R.) Agn. Laskowska l. 90, civissa śred., matka X-a L-go. 6 dzieci: Tomasz 70, Antoni 66, Feliks dziekan 52, Salomea 50, Józefa 48, wnuków 90, prawnuków 32 (!) 60129 (Rogoźno) 1849.1/7. † (R.) G. Marcissno (?!) Ptaszyński wd. 50 † w Xenodochium, Donosi syn Józef 60130 (Rogoźno) 1849.3/8. † (R.) Salomea Lubomęska l. 68, Gen., ż. sędziego, mąż Ignacy, 2 ss., 2 cc. 60131 (Rogoźno) 1853.10/8. † (Studzieniec) Zygmunt Dobrogoyski l. 2, m. 4, s. ekonoma Jana Nepom. i Teofili 60132 (Rogoźno) 1854.29/6. † (Międzylesie) Stanisława Kiedrzyńska 10 m., c. Nob. pos. Teodora i Tekli, dz-ców dóbr 60133 (Rogoźno) 1855.6/1. † (R.) Teofil Chmara l. 8, s. Teofila i Doroty, Nob. pos., krup 60134 (Rogoźno) 1856.12/10. † (R.) Leopold Szeliski l. 41, dziedzic s. Konstanty i Scholastyki, suchoty. Siostry: Pelagia, Waleria, Emilia, Joanna, Nep. 60135 (Rogoźno) 1861.25/1. † (R.) Wiktoria Ptaszyńska 1-o voto Wojciech, ur. Chudzyńska l. 50, Mąż Józef, z 1-go małż. 3 cc. 60136 (Rogoźno) 1861.1/5. † (Runowo) Sulpicjusz Szulczewski l. 25, s. dz-ca Donosi brat Walenty. febr. nerv. 60137 (Rogoźno) 1869.17/12. † (Ninino) G. Faustyn Radoński l. 64, dz-c N. Donosi Teodor R., "zarośnienie kiszki" 60138 (Rogoźno) 1870.22/3. † (Międzylesie) Wiktoria Modlibowska ur. G. Pądzyńska l. 84, wdowa. Donosi Teodor Kiedrzyński zięć 60139 (Rogoźno) 1870.15/11. † (R.) Nob. Tomasz Ferdynand Kalkstein - Osłowski l. 34, tłumacz sędu pow., apopl., Wdowa Augusta, córka Maria 60140 (Rogoźno) 1870.15/10. † (Ninino) Bolesław, l. 6, s. Augusta Bieczyńskiego ekon. i Eleonory Sosnowskiej (czy szl.?) 60141 (Rogoźno) 1871.12/6. † (Ninino) Włodzimierz Radoński Nob. l. 21, s. Faustyna R. dz-ca i Eleonory R-ej, chor. cukrzyca. Donosi matka 60142 (Rogoźno) 1872.4/4. † (R.) Paula Nob. Prądzyńska ur. Karlowitz l. 30, ż. kap. Nob. Bogusława P. dzieci Maria 4, Wincenty 2. Donosi sędzia Dierschke 60143 (Rogoźno) 1875.13/4. † (Międzylesie) Tekla Kiedrzyńska ur. Modlibowska l. 58, ż. dziedzica, c. Kajetana Modib. i Wiktorii z Prądzyńskich, apopl. 60144 (Rogoźno) 1876.18/1. † (R.) Pelagia Ziółkowska de Szeliska, 56, ż. Wojc. Z. 60145 (Rogoźno) 1876.22/4. † (R.) Walerja Jaraczewska z d. Fijałkowska wd. rak 60146 (Rogoźno) 1879.20/4. † (Berlin) Anna Bronisława Laskowska, ur. Szulczewska l. 41, dz-ka Runowa, c. Jana Sz. 60147 (Rogoźno) 1883.1/9. † (Sierniki) Franc. Bobiński l. 90, pułk. w. p. 60148 (Rogoźno) 1885.18/4. † (Runowo) Ludwik Laskowski dz-c R., l. 62, 8 m. 60150 (Czerniejewo - dupl. WAPP) 1824.23/4. * (Cz.), ch. 24., Bogumił, s. Nob. Wojciecha Baczyńskiego poses. i Franciszki Połomskiej - X. i Klara Wojciechowska, obyw. 60151 (Czerniejewo - dupl. WAPP) 1824.27/8. † (Cz.) Bogumił. Wojc. Baczyński 4 m., s. Wojc. B-go i Franc. z Połomskich 60152 (Czerniejewo - dupl. WAPP) 1827.30/7. † (Wieś Cz.) Antonina Baczyńska l. 16, m. 2, v. Nob. c. poprz. i Franc. z Połomskich poses. febra krwawa 60153 (Czerniejewo - dupl. WAPP) 1828.22/9. * (Wś. Cz.), ch. 16/11. Edmund, s. Józefa Przyradzkiego Nob. i Łucji Raszewskiej - Józef i Honorata Korytowscy małż. 60154 (Czerniejewo - dupl. WAPP) 1829.15/12. † (Cz. Wieś) Wojciech Baczyński pos. Cz. pleb. conditio ojca niezn., s. Dominika (?) i Zuzanny. Zawiad wdowa 60155 (Czerniejewo - dupl. WAPP) 1831.1/2. * (Cz.), ch. 11/2. Brygitta Józefa, c. Józefa Korytowskiego (Conditio - nygus!!!) i Honoraty Zbijewskiej - Adam Zb. N. i Teofila Hełmicka N. 60156 (Czerniejewo - dupl. WAPP) 1831.8/4. (Cz.) Józefa Brygitta Korytowska m. 2, c. Józefa i Honoraty K-ch, Nob. 60157 (Czerniejewo - dupl. WAPP) 1835.18/7. Mateusz Wolniewicz pos. wsi Palędzie kośc. wd. l. 42 x G.V. Joanna Spanska z Cz. l. 40, - Mikołaj Alkiewicz z Cz. 60158 (Czerniejewo - dupl. WAPP) 1835.17/8. Józef Całowski wójt ze Stęszewa, mł. 24, x Nob. V. Teofila Radoszewska V. z Cz. l. 20 60159 (Czerniejewo - dupl. WAPP) 1838.2/2. * (Cz.), ch. 16/2. Walenty, s. Adolfa Bogusławskiego szlachcica i Kat. Grocholskiej - Walenty Prądzyński pos. Prowidencja Kurnatowska 60160 (Czerniejewo - dupl. WAPP) 1839.26/11. * (Kąpiel), ch. 29/12. Jarosław Kazimierz, s. ur. Ignacego Bończy Miaskowskiego szl., dz-ca Kąp. i ur. Zenobii Liszewskiej - Feliks Nałęcz Chełmicki kap. w. p., Kuroszewska z Białkowskich dz-ka Chalinina 60161 (Czerniejewo - dupl. WAPP) 1839.20/6. † (Cz. Wieś) Helena Zamorska l. 70, Nob. 60162 (Czerniejewo - dupl. WAPP) 1839.30/6. † (Cz.) Jan Szostakowski l. 90, nob. 60163 (Czerniejewo - dupl. WAPP) 1840.28/5. * (Cz. Wieś), ch. 28/5. Stanisława Nep., c. ur. Mikołaja Alkiewicz i Ur. Małg. Poklateckiej szlachty - Onufry A., Marjanna P. 60164 (Czerniejewo - dupl. WAPP) 1841.27/6. * (Cz. Wieś), ch. 29., Ignacy Robert, s. Jakuba Trzcińskiego i Kat. Kossowskiej, szlachc. - Antoni Wągrowiecki pos., Małg. Alkiewicz leśniczowa 60165 (Czerniejewo - dupl. WAPP) 1842.8/5. * (Cz. Wieś), ch. 22/5. Jan Nep., s. poprz. Alkiewiczów i Małg. Poklateckiej szlachty - Antoni Poklatecki, dz-c Pierzysk (???) i Augustyna A. z Borzykowa 60166 (Czerniejewo - dupl. WAPP) 1845.30/3. * (Cz. Wieś), ch. 25/3. Prowidencja Józefa, c. ur. Feliksa Właznowskiego i Agn. Karaszkiewicz szlach. strzelców - chrz. nieszl. (Właznowski!) 60167 (Czerniejewo - dupl. WAPP) 1847.10/4. * (Pałac), ch. 7/4. Bolesłw, s. poprz. ur. Właznowskich i agn. Karaszkiewicz szlachc., strzelców - Teofil Florkowski i Maciej Alkiewicz 60168 (Czerniejewo - dupl. WAPP) 1847.15/9. * (Cz. Wieś), ch. 3/10. Fryderyk Wilh. Nikodem, s. ur. Franc. Kawieckiego i ur. Nimty Pinkowskiej, szlach. - Kasper Nowacki, Kar. Witkowska 60169 (Czerniejewo - dupl. WAPP) 1847.6/6. † (Cz.) G. Tekla z Ciesielskich Waliszewska l. 80, Gen. wdowa, poch. w Marzeninie 60170 (Czerniejewo - dupl. WAPP) 1847.27/8. † (Cz.) Nob. Helena Dobiejewska l. 80, gener. virgo 60171 (Czerniejewo - dupl. WAPP) 1848.20/2. † (Cz.) Kazimiera Petrykowska 1 r. c. Nob. Campovis? c. Wojc. P. i Salomei Sławińskiej 60172 (Czerniejewo - dupl. WAPP) 1848.29/5. † (Cz. Wieś) Ludwika Alkiewicz 1 m, c. komisarza dóbr Mikoł. i Małgorzaty 60173 (Czerniejewo - dupl. WAPP) 1848.1/8. † (Cz. Wieś) Zygmunt, l. 3, m. 6, s. Piotra Swinarskiego stat. equestr. i Weroniki Nehrebeckiej 60174 (Czerniejewo - dupl. WAPP) 1848.18/9. (Kapiel) umiera dziecko Władysław, s. Hilarego Florkowskiego Flork. stanu miejskiego dzierżawcy i Marjanny Alkiewicz 60175 (Czerniejewo - dupl. WAPP) 1849.13/5. * (Cz. Wieś), ch. 27., Florentyna, c. poprz. Alkiewiczów i Małg. Poklateckiej stat. Nob. leśniczych Czern. i komis. - G. Konstancja Szynalska, ż. kapitana, Hilary Florkowski pos. folw. Kąpiel 60176 (Czerniejewo - dupl. WAPP) 1849.7/6. * (Cz. Wś.) Mieczysław Feliks, s. poprz. Feliksa Łaznowskiego (!!!) i Agn. Karaszkiewicz (stat gen., inculator z pałacu) - chrz. nieszl. 60177 (Czerniejewo - dupl. WAPP) 1853.19/8. * (Cz. Wś.), ch. 12/9. Stefan, s. poprz. Alkiewiczów [Mikołaja i Małg. Poklateckiej, stat. Nob., leśniczy - Wincenty A. G.V. Olimpia Mieczkowska, c. dz-ca Zajezierzyc 60178 (Czerniejewo - dupl. WAPP) 1856.20/5. * (Cz. Wś.), ch. 15/6. Władysław, s. poprz. Nob. Alkiewiczów i Małg. Poklateckiej, leśn. Cz. - Jan i Marjanna Poklateccy st. szl., dz-ce folw. Pierzyska k. Łukowa 60179 (Czerniejewo - dupl. WAPP) 1856.9/12. * (Cz. Wś.), ch. 15 Kazimierz Ambroży, s. Józefa Ignacego Długołęckiego Nob., komis. d. Cz. i Machaliny Neumann - G. Nikodem Goździewski ob. średz., Józef Dł. Nob. v z Śremu 60180 (Czerniejewo - dupl. WAPP) 1856.21/12. † (Cz. Wś.) Władysław Alkiewicz 8 m. s. poprz. i Małg. Poklateckiej 60181 (Czerniejewo - dupl. WAPP) 1857.5/1. * (Warsz.), ch. 19/2. Marja Teresa Kasparyna Helena Gabriela Ewa, c. hr. Zygmunta Skorzewskiego dz-ca Cz. i hr. Konst. Potulickiej - Stanisław hr. P. z Obór i pannę Marta hr. P. z Obór 60182 (Czerniejewo - dupl. WAPP) 1858.6/11. * (Cz. pałac), ch. 22., Włodzimierz Aleksy Józef, s. poprz. i Konstancji Potulickiej hr. Skorzewskiego - Józef Potulicki hr. dz-c Jezior k. Zaniemyśla i Marja z Lipskich S-a dz-ka Bucza k. Kośc. 60183 (Czerniejewo - dupl. WAPP) 1858.1/11. (Żołcz) † Marjanna z Jerzewskich Florkowska l. 79, G. wd., mieszk. w pałacu Cz. 60184 (Czerniejewo - dupl. WAPP) 1859.19/2. * (Cz. Wieś), ch. 3/3. Marja Józefa, c. poprz. Nob. Długołęckich Ign. i Michaliny Neumann komis d. Cz. - G. Marjanna Laskowska z m. Środy 60185 (Czerniejewo - dupl. WAPP) 1860.5/5. * (Golinowo), ch. 30/5. Władysława Monika c. Teodora Gadomskiego stat. nob. pos. wsi G. i Teodory Zayder 60186 (Czerniejewo - dupl. WAPP) 1860.22/10. * (Kąpiel), ch. 15/11. Feliks Wincenty, s. Winc. Alkiewicz i Jadwigi Han, stat. Generosi, pos. folw. K. 60187 (Czerniejewo - dupl. WAPP) 1860.7/12. (Czerniejewo), ch. 23/12. Antonina Ewa, c. G. Konst. Jaworskiego i Joanny Lubińskiej 60188 (Czerniejewo - dupl. WAPP) 1859.6/12. † (Cz. Wieś) Kazimiera Marjanna Alkiewicz dni 21, c. Mikoł. leśniczego i Małg. Poklateckiej 60189 (Czerniejewo - dupl. WAPP) 1860.10/2. † poch. 12/2. (Pakszyn) Kazimierz Koczorowski l. 2, m. 4, s. G. Józefa, ekonoma i Teofili Murkowskiej (Nurkowskiej?) 60190 (Czerniejewo - dupl. WAPP) 1861.3/5. (Palekszyn), ch. 9./5. Władysław Józef, s. poprz. G. Koczorowskich i Teofili Murkowskiej (Nurkowskiej?) komis. d. Czern. - Nob. Józef Długołęcki komis. d. Czern. i G.V. Kornelia Swinarska 60191 (Czerniejewo - dupl. WAPP) 1861.1/11. (Cz. Wieś), ch. 7/11. Tadeusz Franc. Xawery, s. poprz. Nob. Długołęckich Ign. i Michaliny Neumann - Józef Sł. - Nob. V. z Turwi 60192 (Czerniejewo - dupl. WAPP) 1861.9/5. † (Pakszyn) G. Józef Koczorowski l. 42, ekon. Thabes. 60193 (Czerniejewo - dupl. WAPP) 1862.30/11. * (Kąpiel), ch. 28/12. Maria, c. poprz. G. Alkiewiczów i Małg. Poklateckiej? (matka: Hahn), pos. folw. K. 60194 (Czerniejewo - dupl. WAPP) 1862.13/12. * (Golimowo), ch. 8/1.63. Łucja Bolesława, c. poprz. Nob. Gadomskich i Teodory Zayder pos. G. - G. Piotr Swinarski leśniczy Teodozja Kocrowska wdowa 60195 (Czerniejewo - dupl. WAPP) 1863.12/11. * (Cz. Wś.), ch. 19/11.63. Stefania Kat. Stanisł. c. poprz. N. Długołęckich Ign. i Michaliny Neumann komis. d. Czern. - N. Piotr Laskowski dr. med. z Wągrowca i G.V. Jaruszewska (!) z Żydowa 60196 (Czerniejewo - dupl. WAPP) 1864.9/6. † (Cz. Wś.) Józef Szynalski l. 76, 3 m., status Gen., kap. w. p. thabes. 60197 (Czerniejewo - dupl. WAPP) 1864.2/12. * (Cz.), ch. 25/12. Alfons, s. G. Konst. Jaworskiego i Joanny Lubińskiej - G. Konstanty Z. dziad dziecka i ż. leśniczego, nieszl. 60198 (Czerniejewo - dupl. WAPP) 1864.26/12. * (Herbipolis, Würtzburg, w Baw.), ch. 26/2.1865. Witold Stefan Bolesław, s. G.D. Hr. Zygm. Skórzewskiego wd. Czer. i hr. Konstancji Potulickiej - G. Hr. Aleks. Mielżyński, Hr-ka Marja P. z Obór 60199 (Czerniejewo - dupl. WAPP) 1865.2/8. * (Kąpiel), ch. 13/8. Jan, s. poprz. G. Alkiewiczów i Małg. Poklateckiej? pos. K. - G.G. Jan i Marjanna Poklateccy dz-ce folw. Pierzyńska 60200 (Czerniejewo - dupl. WAPP) 1865.10/2. † (Cz.), Franc. Jaworski 1 r, 6 m, 7 d, s. G. poprz. J-ch i Joanny Lubińskiej, koklusz 60201 (Czerniejewo - dupl. WAPP) 1866.28/1. urodziło się dziecko z małż. Nob. Augustyn Woinke z Pozn. i Stanisława Alkiewicz. Chrzestni G. Wincenty A. pos. folw. Kąpiel i Marjanna Florkowska ż. pos. Żołcza 60202 (Czerniejewo - dupl. WAPP) 1866.19/6. † (Golimowo) Teodora de Zeydlery Gadomska l. 39, m. 10, d. 15, Status Generosi, ż. pos. Gol. paraliż 60203 (Czerniejewo - dupl. WAPP) 1867.18/4. * (Kąpiel), ch. 5/5. Zofia Prakseda, c. poprz. G. Alkiewiczów i Małg. Poklateckiej? (matka: Hahn) pos. folw. Kąpiel - N. Wład. Hann asesor sądu pozn., G. Flor. Alkiewicz V. 60204 (Czerniejewo - dupl. WAPP) 1867.23/3. † (Cz.) G. Antoni Winnicki l. 83 pensjon. kontroler spożycia 60205 (Czerniejewo - dupl. WAPP) 1868.15/6. * (Noskowo), ch. 13/8. Helena, c. G. Włodzimierza Jańczkowskiego i Emilii de Musielskie, pos. dóbr - Nob. Filip Michalski pos. Szczytnik, Julja z Kośnieckich, ż. jego 60206 (Czerniejewo - dupl. WAPP) 1869.16/4. (Cz.) † Mikołaj Alkiewicz l. 75, były nadleśn. Cz. 60207 (Czerniejewo - dupl. WAPP) 1869.20/11. † (Cz. Wieś) Jarosława Masłowska, l. 3, m. 11, d. 7, c. Jana stat. nob. i Korneli de Swinarskiej 60208 (Czerniejewo - dupl. WAPP) 1870.4/9. * (Radomice), ch. 23/10. Kazimierz, s. poprz. Janczakowskich i Emilii de Musielskie stat. gen., pos. R. - chrz. nieszl. 60209 (Czerniejewo - dupl. WAPP) 1874.2/4. * (Radomice), ch. 26/4. Marja, c. poprz. Janczkowskich i Emilii de Musielskie stat. gen., pos. d. R. - G. Władysław Chrzanowski pos. wsi i Józefa z Musielskich ż. jego 60210 (Poznań - Św. Maria Magdalena) 1892.24/12. *, ch. 9/1. Kazimiera, c. Romana Trąmpczyńskiego sekret. i Anny Nowickiej, - Józef Weber, kupiec, V. Stef. Wielewieyska 60211 (Poznań - Św. Maria Magdalena) 1894.4/2. *, ch. 4/3. Zofia Albertyna Weronika, c. Stef. Cegielskiego pos. fabryki i Albertyny Nieżychowskiej - Jan Motty adwok. i Franciszka Moszczeńska ż. dziedzica dóbr 60212 (Poznań - Św. Maria Magdalena) 1899.27/10. *, ch. 10/12. Anna Marja Antonina, c. Bolesława Broekere dra med. i Szeliskiej - Antonina Szeliska, babka dziecka, Seweryn Matuszewski, woźnica. (x 29/1.1924. w Pozn. Franciszek Czapski) 60213 (Poznań - Św. Maria Magdalena) 1901.3/5. *, ch. 2/6. Ewa Helena Izabella, c. Edwarda de (von) Mieczkowskiego pos. dóbr i Zofii Heyduckiej - Stanisław M. ojciec, Izabella H. wdowa 60214 (Poznań - Św. Maria Magdalena) 1902.5/9. *, ch. 23/11. Jadwiga Marja Helena, c. poprz. dr. med. Broekere i Antoniny Szeliskiej - Melchior Wierzbicki adwokat, Jadwiga Mellis mężatka 60215 (Poznań - Św. Maria Magdalena) 1902.29/1. *, ch. 18/12. Marja Ludwika Stanisława, c. poprz. de (von) Mieczkowskich i Zofii Heyduckiej pos. d. Sirosławek par. swieć. - Edward Donimirski pos. i Helena M. mężatka 60216 (Poznań - Św. Maria Magdalena) 1903.26/10. *, ch. 25/11. Oleńka, Marja Antonina, c. Walerjana Józefa Konrada Łebińskiego i Haliny Korybut Daszkiewicz, redaktorów "Wielkopolanina" czasopisma - Józef Krzeczunowicz pos. dóbr, wd. Aleksandra Kunow (x w Pozn. u Św. Marcina Antoni Peretiatkowicz) 60217 (Poznań - Św. Maria Magdalena) 1905.7/10. *, ch. 23., Bogusław Leopold, s. poprz. Nob. Mieczkowskich i Zofii Heyduckiej poses. dóbr - Stanisł. M. architekt, Anna Karwowska ż. doktora 60218 (Poznań - Św. Maria Magdalena) 1906.19/6. * 5/8. Marja Antonina, c. Juliana Hermana von Gościńskiego i Walerii Żakowskiej, kapital. - chrz. nieszl. 60219 (Poznań - Św. Maria Magdalena) 1888.17/4. Antoni Chłapowski dr. med. ze wsi Hochstublau (Zblewo) djec. chełmiń. x Adamina Ziemniewicz przy matce w par. tut., mł. 33, panna 30 - Konstanty Chł. insp. dóbr, Ant. Stefański sekret. 60220 (Poznań - Św. Maria Magdalena) 1889.4/6. Leon Górski dr. med. ze Stęszewa mł. 44, x Marja Szulc, V. 24 - Marceli Motty, prof., Nikodem G. dz-c dóbr 60221 (Poznań - Św. Maria Magdalena) 1891.3/2. Aleksander Jordan dz-c Chomęcice, par. Konarzewo mł. 28 x Kazimiera Kaniewska u ojca w par. tut., l. 20 - św. nieszl. ślub daje X. Aleksander J. pleb. z Niepruszewa 60222 (Poznań - Św. Maria Magdalena) 1894.20/10. Bogdan Wichierkiewicz z Gdańska, mł. 39 x Marja Sławska u rodziców, z par. tut., l. 19 - Stanisław W. radca sąd. i Bogdan W. dr. med. 60223 (Poznań - Św. Maria Magdalena) 1895.30/4. Winc. Pawłowski bud. z Odolanowa, mł. 27 x Wanda Kierska l. 35 - Emanuel K. bud., Aleks. Kalk 60224 (Poznań - Św. Maria Magdalena) 1895.26/11. Bronisław Wize dz-c d. Dakowy mł. l. 28 x Marja Krzyżanowska z par. tut., l. 19 - Sędzia Meissner z Leszna i Filip W. z Jeżewa 60225 (Poznań - Św. Maria Magdalena) 1898.8/11. Witold Mora de Korytowo Korytowski prawidus b.r. directionis finans de Leopoli (* 8/8.1850.) mł. x Wanda Zaborowska z par. tut., panna (* 15/6.1878.) - Mieczysław hr. Dąmbski pos. dóbr, Lech Z. pos. dóbr 60226 (Poznań - Św. Maria Magdalena) 1900.6/11. Feliks Franc. de (von) Siemiątkowski dr. fil. z Drohobycza, mł., (* 9/2.1867.) x Aniela Józefa Thiedeman, u matki, w par. tut. V. (* 22/7.1878.) - św. nieszl. 60227 (Poznań - Św. Maria Magdalena) 1901.6/10. Feliks de (von) Drwęski murarz mł. * 24/5.1876., x Kat. Martocińska de gente Hałas wd., * 3/11.1863. - św. nieszl. 60228 (Poznań - Św. Maria Magdalena) 1902.25/6. Stanisław de (von) Swięcicki kupiec pozn. z par. Św. Marcina mł., * 20/5.1872. x Aniela Pelec, V. z Lubinia, * 1/8.1882. - Jerzy hr. Tyszkiewcz pos. fabryki 60229 (Poznań - Św. Maria Magdalena) 1903.17/6. Kaz. Jarnatowski dr. med., z par. św. Marcina, * 13/3.1872. x Paulina Józefa Stefania Krzyżanowska z ul. Szewskiej * 13/3.1883. - Witold Brodnicki, kupiec, Bronisł. Wize rolnik 60230 (Poznań - Św. Maria Magdalena) 1904.21/7. Józef de Truski "opulentus" z ul. Głog. wd., * 31/1.1839. x Anna Jachowska, u rodziców na W., Garbarach V. * 5/11.1873. - Roman J. rzeźnik 60231 (Poznań - Św. Maria Magdalena) 1905.20/11. Jan Dobrzycki admin. dóbr ze Smigla, mł. * 13/5.74. x Władysław Ritter, u rodziców w Rynku, V. * 26/5.86. - Zachariasz R. aptekarz, Ludwik Romocki adwokat 60232 (Poznań - Św. Maria Magdalena) 1905.13/2. Bolesław (dodane "Książę Gedroyć") Jurkowski kupiec z ul. Wrocł., mł., * 25/12. 77. x Stefania Lausch, u matki na ul. Gołębiej - Czesław i Ludwik L.L. kupcy. Dopisek "poprawił ks. Jany na podstawie wywodu rodowego sporządzonego przez heraldyka notariusza Dr. Mudreckiego dnia 14/4.1943. w Krakowie" 60233 (Poznań - Św. Maria Magdalena) 1907.2/2. Edward Gnosus Gąsiorowski mł. * 14/10.75., szewc z W. Garbar x Stanisław Białek, V. * 19/4.78., z W. Garbar - św. nieszl. 60234 (Poznań - Św. Maria Magdalena) 1907.27/6. Cezar Gnsus Budziszewski, fenerator ul. Dominik., wd. * 27/8.1823. x Klementyna Banaszkiewicz, wd., ul. Dominik, * 2/2.51. - św. nieszl. 60235 (Poznań - Św. Maria Magdalena) 1908.25/2. Kazim. Madaliński inż. kultury z Sieradza, * 11/1.1869. x Wiktorja Morawska V. * 17/2.1874. - Ignacy M. ojciec, Stefan Mor. adwokat, brat 60236 (Poznań - Św. Maria Magdalena) 1910.20/9. G. Kiejstut Henryk Piskorski urzędnik bank. w Przejeździe, * 14/11.1882. x Stanisława Biskupska. * 11/11.1887. 60237 (Poznań - Św. Maria Magdalena) 1900.27/1. † Leon Wituski (* 27/6.1825.), emeryt prof. gimn. Św. M.M. s. Józefa admin. dóbr, i Agn. Chudzińskiej. Donosi syn Tadeusz 60238 (Poznań - Św. Maria Magdalena) 1900.14/2. † (poch. 17.) Pelagia Trzebuchowska de gente Sławińska, * 4/3.1827., mężatka c. Andrzeja T.(!!!) (von/de) pos. dóbr i Julj. Pijon. Edmund syn zmarłej 60239 (Poznań - Św. Maria Magdalena) 1901.24/6. † (poch. 27.) Władysław (de) von Chosłowski, kupiec * 14/6.1845., s. Teofila pos. dóbr i Florentyny de (von) Krzyckiej 60240 (Poznań - Św. Maria Magdalena) 1901.21/9. † Helena Święcicka z hr. Dąmbskich, * 31/12.1849. mężatka, c. Gustawa D. pos. dóbr i Leokadji D. kurcz serca, mąż 60241 (Poznań - Św. Maria Magdalena) 1902.3/1. † (poch. 6.) Walerja de (von) Żelazowska z d. Rankowicz, * 14/10.1862., c. Rudolfa R. admin dóbr i Leopoldyny Jaekel. Donosi mąż Władysław Ż. 60242 (Poznań - Św. Maria Magdalena) 1902.21/12. † (poch. 24.) Wincenty de (von) Chrzanowski * 5/4.1837., człowiek prywatny, s. Pawła pos. dóbr i Józefiny V. Bronisz pażdz. Donosi syn Przemysław 60243 (Poznań - Św. Maria Magdalena) 1903.14/2. † (poch. 17.) Roman de Rogala Koczorowski l. 60, agent s. Walentego pos. dóbr i Anastazji de (von) Moraczewskiej. Donosi wdowa Anna z d. Bjeńkowska 60244 (Poznań - Św. Maria Magdalena) 1903.5/5. (poch. 8.) Witold hr. Dąmbski * 1844., urzędnik bankowy, s. Gustawa D. i Leokadii D., rak, Donosi dr. Heliodor Święcicki 60245 (Poznań - Św. Maria Magdalena) 1903.1/11. † (poch. 4.) Marja de (von) Krzyżańska * 15/4.1873. c. Stanisława Krzyżanowskiego (!!!) kapital. i Anny Radońskiej. Donosi ojciec, zapal. płuc, krwotoki 60246 (Poznań - Św. Maria Magdalena) 1905.14/1. † (poch. 17.) Maksymiljan de Jackowski, * 12/10.1815., kapital. s. Józefa pos. dóbr i Józefy Brzezińskiej. Syn donosi 60247 (Poznań - Św. Maria Magdalena) 1905.9/11. † (poch. 12.) G. Eustachja Alkiewicz * 21/10.1825. wdowa, c. G. Wilh. Lekszyckiego i Michaeli Gottwald. Donosi córkę 60248 (Poznań - Św. Maria Magdalena) 1905.9/12. † (poch. 12.) Józef hr. Tyszkiewicz, * 19/10.1851. pos. dóbr, s. Winc. hr. T. pos. d. i Marii ks. Radziwiłłówny. Rak. Donoszą SS. Sw. Winc. 60249 (Poznań - Św. Maria Magdalena) 1906.20/4. † (poch. 24.) G. Seweryn Walenty Tadeusz, * 10/2.1821., dyr. sądu ziemiań., s. G. Michała Cypriana pos. d. i G. Ewy Deręgowskiej 60250 (Poznań - Św. Maria Magdalena) 1906.25/11. † (poch. 27.) G. Kazimierz Sczaniecki * 17/2.1869. pos. d. Międzychód, s. G. Konst. pos. d. i Zofii hr. Ponińskiej, apopl. Donosi brat 60251 (Poznań - Św. Maria Magdalena) 1908.23/2. † (poch. 27.) G. Piotr Radoński * 0/6.1841., b. pos. dóbr s. Anastazego i Pauliny Białobłockiej, apopl. Donosi syn 60252 (Poznań - Św. Maria Magdalena) 1908.9/6. † (poch. 12.) G. Marja Ulaniecka * 1855., mężatka, c. G. Mikoł. Węsierskiego pos. dóbr i G. Bolesławy Pruskiej. Ch. św. Wita 60253 (Poznań - Św. Maria Magdalena) 1909.4/11. † (poch. 8.) Kamilla Pfitzner de gente Generosa Kosińska, * 7/4.1832., wdowa, c. G. Józefa K. kapit. w. p. i Apolonji Sochowicz. Zapal. żył 60254 (Poznań - Św. Maria Magdalena) 1909.25/11. † (poch. 29.) G. Marjanna Koszutska * 9/1.1849. mężatka, c. Augusta Zimmermanna nauczc. gimn. i Leokadii Sleżańskiej, paraliż serca. Mąż 60255 (Poznań - Św. Maria Magdalena) 1910.5/3. † (poch. 8.) G. Edmund Dzierzgowski * 27/10.1856., aptekarz, s. G. Stanisława, ob. zs. i G. Rozalji Wybickiej paraliż mózgu. Żona 60256 (Poznań - Św. Maria Magdalena) 1911.10/1. † (poch. 13.) G. Cezar Budziszewski * 27/8.1823., rentier, s. Dionizego i Ludwiki Modibowskiej, serce 60257 (Poznań - Św. Maria Magdalena) 1911.28/11. † (poch. 1/12.) G. Włodzimierz Taczanowski * 18/4.1847. w Słanoszewie w p. pleszew., s. Feliksa T. pos. Sł. i Hieronimy Radońskiej, apopl. Donosi Stanisł. T. z Podrzecza 60258 (Poznań - Św. Maria Magdalena) 1912.24/3. † (poch. 27.) G. Jan Dobrzycki * 13/5.1874. pos. dóbr, s. Henryka pos. Baborowa i G. Hel. Łubieńskiej Del. tremens 60259 (Poznań - Św. Maria Magdalena) 1912.27/11. † (poch. 30.) Józef Jenike, * 20/12.1830., wd. c. G. Franc. Brzeskiego pos. d. i Ant. Swinarskiej 60260 (Poznań - Św. Wojciech) 1895.7/2. † (poch. 10.) Józef de Borecki, l. 83, emeryt komis. pow. s. Marcina de B. 60261 (Poznań - Św. Wojciech) 1903.16/5. † (poch. 18.) G. Ignacy Łukomski l. 63, kapital., s. G. Marcelego dz-ca Paruszewa i G. Józefy Pawłowskiej 60262 (Poznań - Św. Wojciech) 1903.8/6. † (poch. 10.) G. Melania Plecińska l. 69. c. Marjana Pl. i Karoliny Retz dzierż domny Kribrki (???) 60263 (Poznań - Św. Wojciech) 1906.23/9. † (poch. 26.) G. i Nob. Emma Kosmowska ur. G. i N. Falkowska l. 53, rentierka, c. G. Józefa P. i G. Agn. Prędkowskiej 60264 (Poznań - Św. Wojciech) 1907.17/10. † (poch. 20.) Ludwika Kramarkiewicz, z domu Godlewska l. 81, m. 5, dni 25, wdowa, c. Marcelego Gozdawy G-go i Józefy Przyłuskiej 60265 (Poznań - Św. Wojciech) 1910.3/3. † (Zakopane) (poch. 8.) Roman Ziołecki l. 66, wyższy urzęd. państw., s. Romana sędziego i dz-a d. Sepno i Matyldy Aksamitowskiej. Wdowa 60266 (Poznań - Św. Wojciech) 1910.20/9. † (poch. 14.) G. Florentyna Odrowąż V. Wilkońska z domu v. Bojanowska l. 75, wd. po pos. dóbr, c. G.N. Łuk. B. dz-ca Mórki i G. Józefy v. Miłkowskiej. Donosi córka 60267 (Poznań - Św. Wojciech) 1912.31/7. † (poch. 1/8.) G. Anna Zakrzewska 1 dzierż., c. G. Stan. Z. urzęd. burm. i G. Marii Mieszkowskiej 60268 (Poznań - Św. Wojciech) 1912.9/9. † (poch. 12.) Ant. Szenic kupiec, l. 61, s. Jana pos. d. i Marjanny Bartkowiak 60269 (Poznań - Św. Wojciech) 1912.25/10. † (poch. 28.) Stanisław Mittelstaedt l. 53, inż. s. Juliana dz-ca d., Emilii M. 60270 (Poznań - Św. Wojciech) 1913.16/8. † (poch. 19.) G. Stefania Busse l. 30, c. G. Bol. dz-ca d. i Hel. Eitner 60271 (Poznań - Św. Wojciech) 1918.17/10. † (poch. 20.) G. Jarosław Jaraczewski l. 74, s. Józefa J. pos. Sobiejuch i Jaworowa i G. Emilii Sikorskiej 60272 (Skórzewo - dupl. WAPP) 1817.4/9. (Sk.) Leokadja Ludwika Róża, * 25/8. c. G.M. Tadeusza Gostyńskiego pos. Sk. i Rozalii Trąpczyńskiej - M.D. Ant. Stanisławski i M. Marianna T., X. i V. Prowidencja T. Cerem. 17/10. G. Józef G. i G.D. i Marjanna T. 60273 (Skórzewo - dupl. WAPP) 1819.13/6. (Dąbrówka) G.D. Albin Bieńkowski de Marsko (!) mł. l. 28, s. G.D. Ma. B-go z Marska (!) i D. de Joa. de Bronikowskie x G.D. Cecylia Chłapowska V., z Dąbrówki, l. 24, c. G.D. Ant. i Kat. Ch-ch G.D. Chł. z Łopuchowa i G.D. Gostyński ze Sk. 60274 (Skórzewo - dupl. WAPP) 1821.21/7. * (Dąbrówka), ch. 9/8. Ksawera, c. Albina Bieńkowskiego i Cecylji Chłapowskiej. Nob. poses. - chrz. nieszl. 60275 (Skórzewo - dupl. WAPP) 1821.10/8. † (Ławica) Ignacy Bogucki l. 73, Nob. pos. poch. 13. 60276 (Skórzewo - dupl. WAPP) 1822.23/4. * (Sk.), ch. 26/5. Emilja, c. poprz. Gostyńskich i Rozalii Trapczyńskiej Nob. pos. - Nob. Tad. Binkowski i Cecylja B. posesorzy 60277 (Skórzewo - dupl. WAPP) 1822.29/1. † (Marcelin) Eufemia Dzierżawska 1 r. 3 m., c, N. Marcelego Dz. dz-ca M. i Julji Michałowskiej 60278 (Skórzewo - dupl. WAPP) 1822.29/4. † (Pozn.) Kat. Urbanowska l. 60, Nob. c. Radońskich dz-ców, poch. 2/5. 60279 (Skórzewo - dupl. WAPP) 1823.18/8. * (Sk.), ch. 24/8. Ludwik, s. poprz. Gostyńskich i Rozalii Trąpczyńskiej pos. Sk. 60280 (Skórzewo - dupl. WAPP) 1824.23/4. * (Dąbrówka), ch. 23/5. Stanisław Józef Wojciech, s. poprz. Bienkowskich i Cecylii Chłapowskiej pos. D. - Antoni Chł. i Barbara Dąbrowska z Winnogóry, Generałowa 60281 (Skórzewo - dupl. WAPP) 1824.26/10. * (Sk.), ch. 5/12. Marjanna Franciszka Barbara, c. poprz. Gostyńskich i Rozalii Trąpczyńskiej pos. Sk. - Warzyniec Wierzbicki dz-c dóbr i Marja Trąmpczyńska dz-ka D. 60282 (Skórzewo - dupl. WAPP) 1824.2/7. † (Ławica) Cecylja Pławińska, c. pos. ekonoma Marcina P. poch. 5., i Teresy Boguckiej, poch. 5. febrę. szkralat.) 60283 (Skórzewo - dupl. WAPP) 1824.24/9. † (Ławica) Marceli Pławiński l. 15, c. dotychczas posesor wsi. Szkarlat. 60284 (Skórzewo - dupl. WAPP) 1825.6/5. * (Marcelino), ch. 12/5. Stanisław, s. poprz. Dzierżawskich i Julji Michałowskiej dz-ców Raszynic (?) - chrz. nieszl. 60285 (Skórzewo - dupl. WAPP) 1825.3/6. * (Dąbrówka), ch. 22/6. Marjanna, c. poprz. Bieńkowskich i Cecylii Chłapowskiej pos. D. - Antoni Chłapowski z Pozn. i Rozalia Gostyńska 60286 (Skórzewo - dupl. WAPP) 1826.12/6. * (Sk.), ch. 25., Antonina, c. poprz. Gostyńskich i Rozalii Trąpczyńskiej pos. - Tad. Pągowski refer. w Pozn. 60287 (Skórzewo - dupl. WAPP) 1826.26/2. † (Ławica) Teresa Pławińska l. 90, Nob. c. Mac. i Apolonii Zeluzińskich 60288 (Skórzewo - dupl. WAPP) 1826.30/4. † (Pozn.) Antoni Chłapowski l. 65, Nob., s. Wojc. Chł. i Kat. Radon(skiej) poch. 2/5. Kaszel 60289 (Skórzewo - dupl. WAPP) 1827.4/6. * (Ławica), ch. 29/6. Bonawentura, c. Feliksa Pągowskiego i Antoniny Zaborowskiej, dz-ców Ł. - Kanty Z. i Ludwika Krzyżanowska posesorzy dóbr 60290 (Skórzewo - dupl. WAPP) 1827.11/9. * (Dąbrówka), ch. 8/10. Wacław, s. poprz. Bieńkowskich i Cecylii Chłapowskiej pos. dóbr - chrz. nieszl. 60291 (Skórzewo - dupl. WAPP) 1827.16/5. † (Dąbrówka) Klemens Chłapowski l. 42, Nob. s. Xawerego i Nepomuceny dz-ców wsi, poch. 20., hectica 60292 (Skórzewo - dupl. WAPP) 1928.27/10. † (Dąbrówka) Maria Bieńkowska l. 2, c. poprz. B-ch i Cecylii Chłapowskiej pos. D. kaszel, poch. 30. 60293 (Skórzewo - dupl. WAPP) 1829.15/1. * (Dąbrówka), ch. 24/2. Antonina, c. poprz. Bieńkowskich i Cecylii Chłapowskiej poses. - chrz. nieszl. 60294 (Skórzewo - dupl. WAPP) 1829.6/3. * (Sk.), ch. 1/4. Wiktor, s. poprz. Gostyńskich i Rozalii Trąpczyńskiej poses. - Nep. Żółtowski z ż. Józefa, dz-a Ujazdu 60295 (Skórzewo - dupl. WAPP) 1831.1/5. † (Marcelino), M. Dzierżawska l. 56, pos., poch. 1/5. (to oczywiście Marceli !) rodzice: ojciec nieczytelny, matka Agnieszka 60296 (Skórzewo - dupl. WAPP) 1835.11/10. *, ch. 11/9.1836., (Sk.) Maksymiljan, s. Jakuba Jarantowskiego ekon. i Marjanny Baranowskiej - G. Stefan Dziembowski i G. Marja (Monika?) Tempelhoh dz. z Dąbrówki 60297 (Skórzewo - dupl. WAPP) 1837.15/2. * (Sk.), ch. 12/3. Józefa, c. poprz. Jarantowskich i Marjanny Baranowskiej ekon. - G. Karol Tempelhoff, G. Matylda Dziembowska 60298 (Skórzewo - dupl. WAPP) 1838.7/8. * (Sk.), ch. 14/8. Marjanna Ludwika, c. poprz. Jarantowskich i Marjanny Baranowskiej ekon. - Edward i Joanna Tempelhoff dz-ce Dąbrówki 60299 (Skórzewo - dupl. WAPP) 1850.26/2. * (Dąbrówka) Ryszard Fryderyk Stefan, s. G. Edwarda Tempelhoff; G. Luizy Dziembowskiej, akatol., dz-ów D. - G. Stefan Dz. i G. Malwina T. ze Skórzewa 60300 (Skórzewo - dupl. WAPP) 1863.8/4. † (Sobiesiernie) Jan Rojewski l. 75, dziedzic żonaty. Donosi syn 60301 (Lussowo - dupl. WAPP) 1817.9/5. ch. Marjanna Skałaska ż. Franciszka S-go pos. Lussowa 60302 (Lussowo - dupl. WAPP) 1818.31/1. * 6., Piotr, s. G. Teodora Żeromskiego ekon. wsi L. i Józefy de Będówny 60303 (Lussowo - dupl. WAPP) 1820.20/1. ch. ch. G. Walentyn Sulerzyski pos. de Baluszkowo (!) i G. Nepomucena, ż. G. Augustyna Kąsinowskiego (!) pos. d. Swadzim - 1820.12/3. ch. Nepomucena de Szermer, ż. Augustyna K-go 60304 (Lussowo - dupl. WAPP) 1820.29/1. poch. cm. G. Róża z Myszkowskich Zeromska, wd. po Antonim Z. † 26., l. 70 60305 (Lussowo - dupl. WAPP) 1821.24/3. * (Sierosław), ch. 21/4. Wojciech Lech, s. G. Leona Jarnatowskiego i Marjanny Wilzyrowny, - chrz. nieszl. to rajcy, "honesti" 60306 (Lussowo - dupl. WAPP) 1829.7/6. ch. ch. G. Józef Szerner, dz-c z Góry i G. Nepom. Kąsinowska ze Swadzimia 60307 (Lussowo - dupl. WAPP) 1837.26/11. ch. ch. M.G. Tomasz Ottocki z ż. Felicjanna Ott., dz-ce d. Lussowo 60308 (Lussowo - dupl. WAPP) 1838.11/3. ch. ch. G. Juljan Korytkowski i G.V. Anna Zabłocka de Gwiazdowo 60309 (Lussowo - dupl. WAPP) 1840.2/5. (L.) Helena Aniela, * 29/4., c. G. Tomasza i Felicji de Poditrowdiskich (???) Ottockich (Ottoskich ?) dz-ców L. - M.G. Augustyn Kąsinowski dz-c Swadzimia z siostrą swą M. Kat. Sulerzycką. Cerem., 18/6. - tenże Kąs. i M. Aniela Milęska dz-ka Piątku Inn. z Kr. Pol. 60310 (Lussowo - dupl. WAPP) 1843.16/12. (Swadzim) Władysława Franciszka Katarzyna, * 30/11. c. M.M.G.G. Augustyna Kąsinowskiego i Józefy z Zabłockich dz-ców Sw. - M.G. Józef ze swą żoną Franciszką dz-ce Gwiazdowa 60311 (Lussowo - dupl. WAPP) 1845.24/4. (Sady), * 3/4. Wacław Augustyn Ryszard, s. M.G. Juljana Zaremby i Florentyny z hr. Bnińskich pos. wsi Sady - M.G. Aug. Kąsinowski dz-c Sw. wadzi. i M. Nepomucena B. dz-ka Biezdrowa. 60312 (Lussowo - dupl. WAPP) 1845.11/9. ch. ch. Juljan Korytkowski mł. i G.V. Marjanna Zawadzka z Kr. Pol. 60313 (Lussowo - dupl. WAPP) 1845.16/10. ch. ch. M.G. Tomasz Otocki z ż Felicją O. 60314 (Lussowo - dupl. WAPP) 1846.29/11. (Sady) Zofja Łucja, * 11/11. c. poprz. M.G. Hr. Zarembów i Florentyny z Bnińskich, dz-ców d. Sobiesziecznie i pos. d. Sady i Swadzim - M.G. Hr. Aleksander Bniński dz-c Popówko i M.G. Eleonora B. dz-ka Biezdrowa 60315 (Lussowo - dupl. WAPP) 1848.2/12. ch. ch. M.G. Józef Krzyżanowski i M.G. Flor. Zarębina pos. wsi Sady 60316 (Lussowo - dupl. WAPP) 1850.26/5. (Swadzin) Juljan Augustyn Florenty, * 24/5. s. M.G. Józef i Franciszki Xawery z Zarembów Krzyżanowskich ze Sw. - M.G. Augustyn Kąsinowski dz-c Sw. i M.G. Florentyna Z-na. 60317 (Lussowo - dupl. WAPP) 1850.25/6. ch. ch. (Przeźmierowo), G. Ludwik Myszkowski komisarz 60318 (Lussowo - dupl. WAPP) 1862.25/12. * (Kobylniki), ch. 29/12. Adam Antoni, s. Józefa Jachimowicza i Stanisław z Bąkowskich dz-ców K. M.G. Józef B. z ż. Marjanną, oboje z K. 60319 (Lussowo - dupl. WAPP) 1837.28/5. (Swadzim) poch. G. Nepomucena Kąsinowska ż. M.G. Augustyna dz-ca Sw. † 26/5., l. 60 60320 (Lussowo - dupl. WAPP) 1839.7/12. (L.) poch. cm. M.G. Weronika z Bojanowskich Ottocka dz-ka Wronczynka w Kr. Pol. † 3/12., l. 60 60321 (Lussowo - dupl. WAPP) 1844.9/1. (Sw.) poch. cm. M.G. Józefa z Zabłockich Kąsinowska ż. Augustyna, dz-ca Swądzimia, † 6/1., l. 19 przy połogu. 60322 (Lussowo - dupl. WAPP) 1862.9/8. † (Sady), poch. 12/8. Narcyz Olizar, hr. kasztelan i senator Król. Pol. l. 74. Donosi August Kąsinowski dziedzic d. Sady i Swadzim. 60323 (Lussowo - dupl. WAPP) 1865.25/8. † (Swadzin) Józef Krzyżanowski, mąż Xawery z Zarembów. l. 54, pos. Swadzimia 60325 (Lussowo - dupl. WAPP) 1811.25/8. ch., * 18/18. Ludwika (Lussówek), c. Teodora Zeromskiego ekonoma, mł. 34, Zofii z Będownów (!), l. 19 60326 (Lussowo - dupl. WAPP) 1871.23/5. † (Pokrzynice) Pelagia Raczyńska l. 61, dz-ka, ż. Edwarda R. Mąż 5 dzieci pełnol. 60327 (Kobierno - dupl. WAPP) 1812.15/11. Ur. JKMci Ignacy Czachórski, kapitan, nadleśn. d. Krotoszyn, mł. l. 60, mieszk. w Jasnym Polu, s. ol. Franciszka dz-ca Gołoni w dep. pozn., i Barbary z Skonowskich (!) x Ur. IMć. panna Józefa Pyrowna l. 21, mieszk. przy rodzicach w Chwalszewie 60328 (Kobierno - dupl. WAPP) 1822.20/9. (K.) Bernard (ch. z wody 2/9.) s. J.P. Jana Synorackiego i Józefy Sreytnówny (?) poses. 60329 (Kobierno - dupl. WAPP) 1826.12/6. † (K.) Aniela Sreder l. 24, c. dzierż. S-a i Słoneckiej. Suchoty 60330 (Kobierno - dupl. WAPP) 1837.9/5. † (K.) X. Walenty Domaradzki prob. 82 60330 (Mielżyn) 1818.31/5. ch. (Jaworowo), ch. 24/5. Petronella, c. Tadeusza Jaraczewskiego i Róży z Łakińskich, Nob. d. Jaraczewo - Apolinary Łakiński dz-c dóbr Mielżyna (?) i Leokadja Gutowska 60331 (Mielżyn) 1821.26/1. ch. * (Jaworowo), * 25/1. Józefa, c. N. dz-ca Jaworowa, Tadeusza Jaraczewskiego s. i Róży Łakińskich - N. Ignacy Ł. i służąca 60332 (Mielżyn) 1821.14/10. ch. (Ruchocin), * 23/9. Antoni Józef Walenty, s. Nob. Łukasza Gutowskiego pos. R. i Leokadii Łakińskiej - N. Walenty Sikorski dz-c Krostkowa i N. V. Elżbieta G. 60333 (Mielżyn) 1859.8/12. † (M.) G. Marianna Sikorska l. 12, c. Ignacego dz-ca dóbr i Apolonii Grabowskiej, febra 60334 (Mielżyn) 1867.5/8. * (Mielżynek), ch. 17/9. Józef Marja Władysław, s. G. Wład. Sikorskiego i G. Leokadii Jaraczewskiej dz-ców dóbr - G. Ignacy Gutowski, G. Prakseda J. 60335 (Mielżyn) 1869.21/7. * (Jaworowo), ch. 25/7. Zygmunt Józef, s. Zygmunta de Jaraczewskiego i Heleny de Gutowskiej dz-ców - Józef J., Pralinda J. 60336 (Mielżyn) 1873.9/1. * (Jaworowo), ch. 14/2. Emilja Maria, c. poprz. G. Jaraczewskich i Heleny de Gutowskiej dz-ców d. - G. Józef Gutowski z Odrowąża G. Marja Malczewska z Swiniarek 60337 (Mielżyn) 1873.24/8. † (Mielżynek) G. Kazimierz Krąkowski 1 mies., s. G. Józefa, pos. benef. i G. Salomei Koszutskiej 60338 (Mielżyn) 1874.17/6. * (Lipie), ch. 22/6. Kazimierz, s. Jakuba Łysakowskiego (czy szl. ?), dz-ca dóbr i Elżb. Rochon - G. Józef Krąkowski z Mielżynka i Ewa Rochon z Lipego 60339 (Mielżyn) 1874.1/9. * (Mielżynek), ch. 27/9. Władysław, s. poprz. G. Krąkowskich i Salomei Koszutskiej poses. - G. Włodz. Koszutskich z Mielżynka i G. Prakseda Kosz. z Gniezna 60340 (Cerekwica k. Borku) 1859.4/8. *, a 27/8. chrzcz. córka Józefa Niklassa pos. Strzeżewka i Nepom. Mieczkowskiej - M.G. Józefa z Rychłowskich wd. Gorzeńska 60341 (Cerekwica k. Borku) 1861.5/7. * (Łowęcice Dw.), ch. 14/7. Zygmunt Wilhelm, s. Tad. Lipowskiego i Anny de Jaraczewskiej, dz-ców Lubczy w Galicji - M.D. Tad. J. mł., dz-c Łowęcic i Elżbieta z Stablewskich J-a dz-ka Jaraczewa 60342 (Cerekwica k. Borku) 1863.15/2. M. Stefan Nowicki mł., dz-c d. Barczewo, par. Brzeźno w Kr. Pol., l. 32 x M. Kazimiera Jaraczewska V. l. 21, c. M. Edwarda i Konstancji z Chwalibogów - M.D. Winc. Bukowski z Dalewa i Ludwik Karsznicki z Mchów dziedzic (ślub w kośc. jaraczewskim) 60343 (Cerekwica k. Borku) 1861.12/1. M.D. Leon Duliński dz-c d. Sławno, par. Lubasz wd. l. 62, x M.V. Urszula Bojanowska z dw. cerekwic. l. 32 - M. Anastazy Czapski, dz-c Chwalęcinka i M. Ant. Rymarkiewicz dz-c Zaborowa 60344 (Cerekwica k. Borku) 1864.4/10. M. Władysław Koczorowski mł., dz-c Czerminka w par. Kucharki, l. 27 x M.V. Wanda Rotkiewicz l. 19, ze wsi Bruczków (ślub w kośc. Św. Wojc. we Wrocł.) - M.D. Stanisław hr. Żółtowski i Edward Stanisław K-cy dz-ce dóbr 60345 (Cerekwica k. Borku) 1864.20/11. † (poch. 24. w krypcie kośc.) (Cerekwica Dw.) Józef z Rychłowskich Gorzeńska, 1-o v. Gajewska wdowa, l. 68, 8 m., c. Ignacego K. i Faustyny z Grodzickich hydrop. 60346 (Cerekwica k. Borku) 1869.8/11. (poch. Oporowo 11.), Matylda Morawska, l. 2, m. 4, dnia 16, c. Tadeusza Dzierżykraj M-go dz-ce dóbr i szambelana (króla prus. i Tekli hr. Ostrowskiej). Tyfus. 60347 (Cerekwica k. Borku) 1869.13/12. † (poch. 14.) (Bruczków Dw.) Władysław Antoni, m. 6, s. Tytusa Plecińskiego pos. Br. i Idy Jordan 60348 (Cerekwica k. Borku) 1870.5/4. † (poch. 8.) (C. dwór) Helena Anastazja Aleksandra 1 m. 10 dni, c. Bolesł. Czapskiego dz-ca C. i Marii de Skorzewskiej 60349 (Cerekwica k. Borku) 1872.19/2. † (poch. 22.) (Łowęcice Dw.) Izabella Romana, c. Ludwika Dobrzyńskiego dz-ca Łowęcice i Ludwiki z Moraczewskich, dni 12, ospa 60350 (Cerekwica k. Borku) 1868.13/8. * (Dw. C.), ch. 25/8. Marja Helena, c. Bolesława Czapskiego i Marji de Skorzewskie, dz-ców C. 60351 (Cerekwica k. Borku) 1869.22/6. * (Bruczków), ch. 11/7.1869. Władysław Antoni, s. poprz. Plecińskich i Idy Jordan (matka Ida Helena) pos. Br. - X. i Wanda Koczorowska dz-ka Br. 60352 (Cerekwica k. Borku) 1869.27/7. * (Zimnowoda Dw.), ch. 29/7. Krystyna Marja Amelia Zofja, c. hr. Witolda Józefa Łubieńskiego i Elżb. Dzierżykraj Morawskiej dz-ców Z. W., Głoginina etc. - Tad. M. szamb. i Krystyna M. ż. Kajetana z Jurkowa 60353 (Cerekwica k. Borku) 1870.26/2. * (C. Dw.), ch. 8/3. Helena Anastazja Aleksandra c. poprz. Czapskich i Marji de Skorzewskiej, dz-ców C. - M. Józef Cz. dz-c kucharz i Helena z Skorzewskich Niegolewska z Włościejewek 60354 (Cerekwica k. Borku) 1870.27/2. * (Łowęcice Dw.), ch. 13/3. Halina Romana Aleksandra Michalina, c. poprz. Dobrzyńskich i Ludwiki Moraczewskiej, dz-ców Ł. (dodano przy ojcu "comes") - V. Zofja M. cerem. 14/4. 60355 (Cerekwica k. Borku) 1870.18/8. (Bruczków), ch. 15/9. Józef Ludwik, s. poprz. Plecińskich i Idy Jordan pos. Br. - Kordula Madalińska pos. Potarzycy 8/11.1910. w kośc. B. C. w Pozn. Helena Jordan) 60356 (Cerekwica k. Borku) 1871.9/5. * (Dw. Zimnowoda), ch. 11/5. Zofja Marja (Marja Zofja?) Stanisława Jadwiga, c. poprz. hr. Łubieńskich [Witolda Józefa i Elżb. Dzierżykraj Morawskiej - Henryk Morawski z Luboni i V. hr. Łubieńska z Jabłoni w Kr. Pol. 60357 (Cerekwica k. Borku) 1871.24/8. * (Dw.C.), ch. 19/9. Ludwika Marja Anastazja Teresa, c. poprz. Czapskich i Marji de Skórzewskiej - M. Kaz. Niegolewski dz-c Włościejewek, i Tekla z Cz-ch Karłowska z Pozn. 60358 (Cerekwica k. Borku) 1872.8/2. * (Łowęcice), ch. 16/2. Izabella Romana, c. poprz. Dobrzyńskich i Ludwiki Moraczewskiej (comes!) dz-ców Ł. - Franciszkę Moraczewską z Chaław 60359 (Cerekwica k. Borku) 1872.29/1. ch. spect. Józef Madaliński pos. Potarzycy 60260 (Cerekwica k. Borku) 1872.12/2. * (Dw. Bruczków) Kazimierz Walenty, s. poprz. Plecińskich i Idy Jordan pos. Br. - Spect. V. Walentyna Pl. de Grodzien 60361 (Cerekwica k. Borku) 1873.28/4. * (Dw. Łowęcice), ch. 4/5. Cezary Piotr Vitalis, s. poprz. Dobrzyńskich i Ludwiki Moraczewskiej dz-ców Łow. - M. Zofja Z. Moraczewskich Brudzewska z Lennogóry i Wład. Łaszczyński z Grabowa 60362 (Cerekwica k. Borku) 1873.20/9. * (Cer. Dw.), ch. 5/10. Franciszek Eustachy Ansgary, s. poprz. Czapskich i Marji de Skorzewskiej dz-ców d. C. i Strzeżewko - M.D. Walerjan Rychłowski dz-c Drobnina i Józefa z Kalksteinów Cz-a z Kuchar. Z rozp. wojewody pozn. z 21/9.1937. zezwolono mu używać rodowego nazwiska w pełnym brzmieniu "Hutten" Czapski" 29/1.1924. w koleg. pozn. Anna Marja Broekere 60363 (Gniezno - Św. Wawrzyniec - dupl. WAPP) 1818.15/8. (Woźniki) Augustyn Hipolit, * 12/8. s. G. Walentego i Kat. z Rumieńskich Mizerskich admin. W. - M. Teodor Breański pos. Baranowa i nieszl. 60364 (Gniezno - Św. Wawrzyniec - dupl. WAPP) 1818.3/2. (Gurówko Dw.) G. Tomasz Waliński z Rosnowa par. komorow. x Nob. V. Regina Kosińska z tut. par. - G. Feliks Cetkowski dz-c Gurówka, G. Nep. Raczyński pos. Gradkowa i mieszczanie. 60365 (Gniezno - Św. Wawrzyniec - dupl. WAPP) 1819.6/9. (W. Cierpięgi) Fryderyka Augusta, * 22/8. c., G. Jana Fryderyka i N. Zuzanny de Zuraskie 1-o v. Neymanowej (więc jak?) - chrz. niemieccy urzędnicy 60366 (Gniezno - Św. Wawrzyniec - dupl. WAPP) 1819.18/7. poch. (Dw. Gurówko), † 15/7. Bronisława, c. G.N. Feliksa i Franciszki z Pomorskich Cetkowskich, dz-ców G. 2 l., 3 m. 60367 (Gniezno - Św. Wawrzyniec - dupl. WAPP) 1819.3/10. (W. Cierpięgi) poch. cm. Jan, s. G. Józefa i Franciszki de (Rakosie??) Rozmarynoskich organ. Św. Tr. † 11/10., r. 1, m. 9 60368 (Gniezno - Św. Wawrzyniec - dupl. WAPP) 1820.18/6. ch. G. Józef Pawłowski kupiec gnieźn. - 21/8. ch. G. Andrzej Szawłowski 60369 (Gniezno - Św. Wawrzyniec - dupl. WAPP) 1820.18/9. poch. cm (Dw. Piekary) G.M. Teresa z Rokossowskich paraf. kośc. Św. Piotra i Pawła 20/10. G.N. de Józefie Bielińskim, † 10/3. l. 60 60370 (Gniezno - Św. Wawrzyniec - dupl. WAPP) 1821.22/6. ch. Antoni Stanisław, * 24/5., s. G. Antoniego Miaskowskiego †-go, adwokata, i Wiktorji z Kiedrzyńskich - Niemiec i mieszczka 60371 (Gniezno - Św. Wawrzyniec - dupl. WAPP) 1821.22/3. † (we wsi Skieroszewo) Nob. Emilja Joanna Baranowska, c. G. Wojc. B. pos. Skier. i Konstancji de Rowinskie, 10 mies., poch. 24/3. 60372 (Gniezno - Św. Wawrzyniec - dupl. WAPP) 1821.23/3. † (na przedm. Słomianka), Nob. Antoni Miaskowski ol. adwokat, l. 38, poch. 25/3. Wdowa G.Wiktorja z Kiedrzyńskich, mieszk. tamże 60373 (Gniezno - Św. Wawrzyniec - dupl. WAPP) 1821.15/7. † (przedm. Słomianki) N. Antoni Miaskowski, s. †-go Ant. adwok. i wdowy Wiktorii z Kiedrzyńskich, m. 2, poch. 2/6. 60374 (Gniezno - Św. Wawrzyniec - dupl. WAPP) 1821.26/12. † (w Silberberg) G. Epifaniusz Miaskowski, pos. wsi Cielmowo, l. 34, poch. 31/12. w Silberberg - G. z Kosseckich ??, Kossowskich M-a żona †-go i Antoni M. brat rodz. †-go 60375 (Gniezno - Św. Wawrzyniec - dupl. WAPP) 1822.3/2. ch. (przedm. Targowisko) Barbara Konstancja, * 16/12. c. G. Rocha Dzierzbińskiego, tłumacza sądu zs. gn. i Franc. z Osowskich - ch. ch. Niemcy 60376 (Gniezno - Św. Wawrzyniec - dupl. WAPP) 1823.15/2. † (w n. Śrem) G. Teofila z Przyłubskich Chełmicka dz-ka Gurowa, l. 63, poch. 17/2. cm. w Gurowie. - G. Piotr Ch. sędzia zs. gnieź., córki 60377 (Gniezno - Św. Wawrzyniec - dupl. WAPP) 1823.27/12. † (we wsi Cielmowo) G. Aleksy Chełmicki l. 33, poch. 31/12. - wdowa Teofila de Strawińska (?) 60378 (Gniezno - Św. Wawrzyniec - dupl. WAPP) 1824.28/10. (Słomianka) poch. na cm. Św. Krzyża G. Anna de Zboralskie, ż. †-go G. Kaspra Raykowskiego pos. d. Jaroszewo, † 26/10., l. 50 60379 (Gniezno - Św. Wawrzyniec - dupl. WAPP) 1825.21/7. poch., 19/7. (Dw. Piekary), Aleksandryna z Palędzkich 1-o v. Zdębińska, 2-o v. Bielińska, l. 28, posesorka wieczysta, w połogu 60380 (Gniezno - Św. Wawrzyniec - dupl. WAPP) 1825.2/10. poch. , † 30/9. (Gurowo Sklep) Teofil Chełmicki s. ur. Jana Ch-go, b. kapit. w. p. i ur. Michaliny Ch-ej r. 1, suchoty 60381 (Gniezno - Św. Wawrzyniec - dupl. WAPP) 1826.27/10. * (Gurówko), ch. 5/11. Marja Elżb. c. W. Józefa Korytowskiego pos. Gur. i W Honoraty Zbijewskiej - W. Wład. Młodziajewski dz-c, W. Magdal. Schreder z Cielimowa 60382 (Gniezno - Św. Wawrzyniec - dupl. WAPP) 1826.22/9. † (Gurówko) G. Józef Młodzianowski, Nob. l. 75, febra 60383 (Gniezno - Św. Wawrzyniec - dupl. WAPP) 1826.25/9. † (Graboszewo) G. Jan Chełmicki, l. 38, pos. suchoty 60384 (Gniezno - Św. Wawrzyniec - dupl. WAPP) 1827.11/12. (Gurówko), ch. 21/12. Wiktorja Korytowska c. Józefa i Honoraty ze Zbijewskich poses. G. - ur. Józef Przyradzki pos. z Anną Pilichowską 60385 (Gniezno - Św. Wawrzyniec - dupl. WAPP) 1827.14/9. poch. , † 11/9. (Słomianka) Elżbieta de Tyborowska de Czarneckie, szlachc. uboga, l. 56 60386 (Gniezno - Św. Wawrzyniec - dupl. WAPP) 1828.14/1. † (Gurówko) Wiktoria Korytowska, m. 1, 8 dni, c. poprz. i Honoraty Zbijewskiej 60387 (Gniezno - Św. Wawrzyniec - dupl. WAPP) 1831.2/4. * (Cierpięgi), ch. 10/4. Wojc. Jarząbkowski, s. Walentego i Kat. de Miaskowskie, ojciec "miles regionalis" - chrz. nieszl. 60388 (Gniezno - Św. Wawrzyniec - dupl. WAPP) 1831.21/6. † (Gurowo), Cecylja Chełmicka, r. 1, c. Piotra, sędziego, dziedzica i Pauliny de Müntzberg 60389 (Gniezno - Św. Wawrzyniec - dupl. WAPP) 1832.1/8. G. Marcin Morawski mł., murarz, x spect. V. Ludwika Głamińska z Dalek, on 25, ona 22 60390 (Gniezno - Św. Wawrzyniec - dupl. WAPP) 1832.20/3. † (Gurowo) Józefa Chełmicka posesorka, l. 58, suchoty 60391 (Gniezno - Św. Wawrzyniec - dupl. WAPP) 1833.5/1. † (Słomianka) G. Jan Nep. Izbiński l. 30, asyst. kancel., s. Józefa I. pos. i Józefy z Gliszczyńskich, suchoty 60392 (Gniezno - Św. Wawrzyniec - dupl. WAPP) 1833.21/7. † (Gurowo) G. Mikołaj Hulewicz pos. l. 87 60393 (Gniezno - Św. Wawrzyniec - dupl. WAPP) 1834.1/1. † (Skiereszewo) Wojciech Juljan Baranowski mł. s. Wojc. B. pos. dóbr i Konst. de Rowiński febr. nerw. 60394 (Gniezno - Św. Wawrzyniec - dupl. WAPP) 1834.21/10. † (Gurowo) Atanazja Chełmicka r. 1, s. Piotra sędziego dziedzica Pauliny Müntzberg, suchoty 60395 (Gniezno - Św. Wawrzyniec - dupl. WAPP) 1835.9/3. * (Słomianka), ch. 7/5. Bolesław Kanieski, s. G. Macieja i G. Ant. de Wasielewskie, tłom. Konst. 60396 (Gniezno - Św. Wawrzyniec - dupl. WAPP) 1836.4/4. G. Napoleon Schrader mł., pos. Gurowo, l. 28 x Michalina de Wstowskie 1-o v. Hełmicka wd. l. 30 - G. Piotr Strawiński, Feliks Chełmicki kap. 60397 (Gniezno - Św. Wawrzyniec - dupl. WAPP) 1836.9/10. G. Michał Zieliński mł. l. 36, sekret. V. Józefa Hartwich l. 27, oboje paraf. de Targowisko - sw. nieszl. 60398 (Gniezno - Św. Wawrzyniec - dupl. WAPP) 1836.26/4. * (Gurowo), ch. 22/5. Piotr Zygmunt Schrader, s. Napol. i Michaliny, pos. G. - G. Piotr Strawiński i panna Joanna S. 60399 (Gniezno - Św. Wawrzyniec - dupl. WAPP) 1840.1/7. * (Gurówko), ch. 21., Teodozja, c. G. Celestyna Jarantowskiego pos. i Teofili - G. Józef Kuraszewski (?) i G. Wiktorja Młodzianowska 60400 (Gniezno - Św. Wawrzyniec - dupl. WAPP) 1840.8/5. † (Targowisko) G. Adam Ostaszewski l. 70, kapit. w. p. plewa. 60401 (Gniezno - Św. Wawrzyniec - dupl. WAPP) 1840.7/12. † (Gurowo) Tomasz Szrader dni 12, s. G. Napol. pos. i Michaliny 60402 (Gniezno - Św. Wawrzyniec - dupl. WAPP) 1841.21/9. G. Jan Nep. Antoni Daszkowski mł., kier. kasy pow. wągrow., l. 48 x G. Franciszka Teofila Barbara de Strawińska, 1-o v. Chełmicka wd. z Gurowa l. 39 - G. Piotr Ch. dz-c wielu dóbr, sędzia sądu najw. w Pozn. Piotr Str. sędzia sądu grodz., G. Józef Chodoręski syndyk konsyst. gn. 60403 (Gniezno - Św. Wawrzyniec - dupl. WAPP) 1842.16/5. G. Stanisław Bronisz dz-c Bieganowa x G.V. Tekla Grabska z Piekar, par. Św. Wawrzyńca on 27, ona 20, - G. Hr. Gorzeński dz-c Smiełowa G. Józef Skorzewski dz-c Skoków, Hipolit Czapski dz-c Piekar 60404 (Gniezno - Św. Wawrzyniec - dupl. WAPP) 1841.18/1. * (Mnichowo), ch. 2/2. Julinta Marjanna Pryska Rozrarzewska, c. G. Stank. R. dz-ca i Tekli de Łekińskie - G. Hipolit Czapski dz-c Piekar i Tekla Łekińska dz-ka 60405 (Gniezno - Św. Wawrzyniec - dupl. WAPP) 1842.28/2. * (Gurowo), ch. 1/5. Roman Kazimierz Schrader s. poprz. Napol. S. i Michal. Witowskiej pos. Gurowa - G. Józef Chodoręski syndyk konsyst. gn. i G. Magdal. S. ż. konsyl. ministerial. 60406 (Gniezno - Św. Wawrzyniec - dupl. WAPP) 1842.26/7. * (Gurówko), ch. 27., Pantaleon, s. Celestyna Jarantowskiego i Teofili Binert, pos. G. - G. Franc. Domiński i G. Teresę v. Zaborowska ż. pos. 60407 (Gniezno - Św. Wawrzyniec - dupl. WAPP) 1842.4/1. † (Cierpięgi W.) G. Jan Mejer l. 68, kiedyś major w. p. suchoty 60408 (Gniezno - Św. Wawrzyniec - dupl. WAPP) 1842.1/3. † (Gurówko) Teofil Jarantowski l. 13, s. poprz. G. J-ch {Celestyna i Teofili Binert] pos. G. febra 60409 (Gniezno - Św. Wawrzyniec - dupl. WAPP) 1842.18/8. † (Gurówko) Pantaleon Jarantowski dni 11, s. poprz. i Teofili Binert kaszel 60410 (Gniezno - Św. Wawrzyniec - dupl. WAPP) 1842.18/8. † (Dw. Mnichowo) G. Teofila Lęmbińska V. l. 23, m. 8, c. L-go dz-ca Gołkowa i Tekli L. suchoty 60411 (Gniezno - Św. Wawrzyniec - dupl. WAPP) 1843.3/4. * (Piekary) Otylja Jolanta, c. G. Stanisława Bronisza dz-ch Bieganowa i Tekli z Grabskich ch., 25/4. - G. Jan B. dz-c dóbr i G. Józef Gorzeńska 60412 (Gniezno - Św. Wawrzyniec - dupl. WAPP) 1844.13/5. * (Gurowo), ch. t. d. Hermenegilda Paulina Magdalena Schrader c. poprz. i Michaliny Witowskiej G. pos. Gurowa - G. Leon Chodoręski dz-c dóbr sędzina Paulina Chełmicka 60413 (Gniezno - Św. Wawrzyniec - dupl. WAPP) 1845.25/9. * (Dw. Skiereszewo), ch. 27/12. Stanisława Jolanta, c. G. Stanisł. Bieńkowskiego pos. Sk. i G. Franciszki z Karskich - G. Amilkar Brzeski i Rozalia Brzeska dz-ce 60414 (Gniezno - Św. Wawrzyniec - dupl. WAPP) 1846.27/11. † (Targowisko) G. Władysław Młodzianowski l. 95, ngdy dz-c d. Gurowo 60415 (Gniezno - Św. Wawrzyniec - dupl. WAPP) 1847.27/1. * (Drachówko), ch. 25., Stanisława Marjanna Paulina, c. G. Józefa Białoszyńskiego pos. i Pauliny - G. Celestyn Jaruntowski pos. i Teofilę J. pos. 60416 (Gniezno - Św. Wawrzyniec - dupl. WAPP) 1847.10/7. † (W. Cierpięgi) Józef Kowalski l. 9, m. 4, s. G. Józefa K. niegdyś dz-ce Murzynna i G. Ludwiki de Szawelskie (?) 60417 (Gniezno - Św. Wawrzyniec - dupl. WAPP) 1849.14/7. * (Drachówko), ch. 2/7.1850. Ignacy, s. poprz. Białoszyńskich i Pauliny Nob., pos. - chrz. nieszl. 60418 (Gniezno - Św. Wawrzyniec - dupl. WAPP) 1850.2/7. * (Dalki), ch. 28/8. Jadwiga Marjanna, c. Juljana Zabłockiego dz-ca dóbr i Pauliny Bussmann - Winc. Baranowski, Ludwik B. 60419 (Gniezno - Św. Wawrzyniec - dupl. WAPP) 1848.17/9. M.G. Juljan Piotr Zabłocki dz-c c.d. Gwiazdowo mł. l. 27, x V. Paulina Busemann z Dalek i Obory l. 18 - Stanisł. Jasiński ze Wstakowic (?), Zefiryn Chełmicki z Żydowa 60420 (Gniezno - Św. Wawrzyniec - dupl. WAPP) 1848.10/10. † (Dziekanka) Antonina Urbańska ż. dziedzica c. Ignac. Zaremby i Jadwigi Gołębiewskiej po poł. l. 26 60421 (Gniezno - Św. Wawrzyniec - dupl. WAPP) 1848.2/11. † (Dziekanka) Ignacy Zaremba dziedzic folw. l. 88., Wdowa Jadwiga 60422 (Gniezno - Św. Wawrzyniec - dupl. WAPP) 1848.4/11. † (Dziekanka) Jadwiga Zaremba wd. Gołembieska l. 60 ż. poprz. Ignacego 60423 (Gniezno - Św. Wawrzyniec - dupl. WAPP) 1848.11/11. † (Dziekanka) Franciszka Urbańska 1 mies. i 8 dni c. Ignacego młyn. i Antoniny Zaremba 60424 (Gniezno - Św. Wawrzyniec - dupl. WAPP) 1857.8/5. * (Piekary), ch. 9/2.1858. Stanisława, c. Franciszka Kęszyckiego dz-ca P. i Alojzy Kuczborskiej 60425 (Gniezno - Św. Wawrzyniec - dupl. WAPP) 1858.6/7. * (Piekary), ch. 25/6. Wacław Hieronim, s. poprz. Kęszyckich i Alojzy Kuczborskiej dz-ców P. 60426 (Gniezno - Św. Wawrzyniec - dupl. WAPP) 1858.18/11. † (Drachowo) Bogusława Wysocka, l. 4, m. 3, c. Mik. W-go pos. i Józefy Kiedrzyńskiej. Szkorbut 60427 (Gniezno - Św. Wawrzyniec - dupl. WAPP) 1860.15/5. Hilary Koszucki ekon. z Kunowa, par. Kwiecirzewo, mł. 43 x Juljanna Radomska daw. z Kunowa obec. w Gn. mieszk., V. l. 27 60428 (Gniezno - Św. Wawrzyniec - dupl. WAPP) 1860.8/5. † (Piekary) Stanisława Kęszycka c. poprz. i Alojzy Kuczborskiej l. 3 60429 (Gniezno - Św. Wawrzyniec - dupl. WAPP) 1861.20/5. G. Wiktoryn Chełmicki sędzia sądu gn. mł. 38 x G. Teodozja Raszewska z Gurowa, V. l. 22, ślub w kośc. w Żydowie - G. Piotr z Alkantara ch. sędzia sądu apelac. w Pozn. dz-c Żydowa, G. Romuald Zalewski dz-c Bożejewiczek 60430 (Gniezno - Św. Wawrzyniec - dupl. WAPP) 1865.31/12. * (Cielmowo), ch. 13/2.1866. Mieczysław Sylwester s. Juljana Raszewska pos. i Jadwigi Węsierskiej - Walerian z Gurowa i Stanisława de W. z Żernik 60431 (Gniezno - Św. Wawrzyniec - dupl. WAPP) 1866.25/5. † (Gurowo) Wacław Zachariasz Marian de Chełmicki m. 9, s. Bolesława de Ch. dziedzica i Izabeli Grim 60432 (Gniezno - Św. Wawrzyniec - dupl. WAPP) 1867.14/7. * (Cielmowo), ch. Walerian Bonawentury, s. poprz. Raszewskich i Jadwigi Węsierskiej poses. - Bolesław de Chełmicki z Żydowa, Teodozja de Ch. z Gn. 60433 (Gniezno - Św. Wawrzyniec - dupl. WAPP) 1868.7/9. † (Żydowo) Bronisław Chełmicki m. 6, s. Bolesława Ch. dz-ca dóbr i Izabeli Grem (!) 60434 (Gniezno - Św. Wawrzyniec - dupl. WAPP) 1868.29/12. † (Targowisko) Stafan Koszycki 1 m. 6 d. s. Jana K. inspektora i Praksedy Kronkowskiej 60435 (Gniezno - Św. Wawrzyniec - dupl. WAPP) 1869.22/7. * (Gurowo), ch. 9/4.1870. Krystyna Aniela, c. poprz. de Chełmickich i Izabeli Grem (matka Grimm!) dz-ców - Atanazy Chmara z Gurowa za Juljana Ch-go z Kosmowa Marjanna Rutkowska z Gurowa za Wandę de Ulatowską z Małachowa 60326 (Gniezno - Św. Wawrzyniec - dupl. WAPP) 1870.23/8. † (Gurowo) Justyn de Chełmicki l. 37, dziedzic s. Piotra z Alcantary Ch-go i Pauliny Müntzberg, suchoty 60437 (Gniezno - Św. Wawrzyniec - dupl. WAPP) 1870.2/10. † (Poznań) Wanda Ulatowska l. 40, żona c. Piotra z Alcantary Chełmickiego i Pauliny Münzberg suchoty 60438 (Gniezno - Św. Wawrzyniec - dupl. WAPP) 1871.24/4. * (Gurowo), ch. 4/6. Stanisław Kazimierz Jerzy, s. Bolesł. de Chełmickiego i Izabelli de Grimm, dz-ców - Kaz. Ch. z Cielimowa i Jadwigę Ch. z Gurowa 60439 (Gniezno - Św. Wawrzyniec - dupl. WAPP) 1871.20/3. † (Gurowo) Krystyna de Chełmicka r. 1, m. 9, c. poprz. i Izabelli de Grimm dz-ców 60440 (Gniezno - Św. Wawrzyniec - dupl. WAPP) 1871.6/4. † (Gn.) Antoni Brzeżański l. 52, s. Augustyna dz-ca i Wiktorii. Donosi siostra 60441 (Gniezno - Św. Wawrzyniec - dupl. WAPP) 1871.2/7. † (Gurowo) Izabella de Grimm Chełmicka l. 30, m. 2, c. dz-c, hydropis. 60442 (Gniezno - Św. Wawrzyniec - dupl. WAPP) 1872.7/1. † (Gn.) Stanisław Koszucki m. 1, 20 dni, s. Jana, inspekt. ekon., i Praksedy Kronkowskiej 60443 (Gniezno - Św. Wawrzyniec - dupl. WAPP) 1873.11/5. † (Gn.) Honorata Kąsinowska l. 63, wd., donosi syn 60444 (Krzywiń) 1834.30/7. † (Kopaszewo) Antoni Skorzewski l. 26, syn dz-ca, hydrops - donosi żona Józefa z Herstapskich 60445 (Krzywiń) 1835.9/2. † (Swiniec) Jadwiga Kosinska l. 43, gość, donosi mąż Wojciech sługa, febra (czy szl.?) chyba nie szl.! 60446 (Krzywiń) 1846.21/11. ch. Władysława Sokolnicka dz-ka z Miaskowa 60447 (Krzywiń) 1863.18/10. * (Kopaszewo), ch. 21/10. Stanisław Henryk, s. G. Kaz. Chłapowskiego dz-ca Kopaszewa, Kopaszewka, Brodnicy i G. Anny Ch-ej - G. Dezydery Ch. gen. z Turwi Morawska dz-ka Oporowa, babka dziecka. 60448 (Krzywiń) 1864.18/10. * (Kopaszewo), ch. 25/10. Tadeusz Wacław Łukasz Karol Jan Kanty, s. poprz. Chłapowskiego i Anny Chłapowskiej dz-ców Kop. - G. Gutakowski i Długołęcka z Turwi 60449 (Krzywiń) 1824.14/5. * (K.), ch. 15/5. Jan Nepomucen, s. G. Michała Niesiołowskiego "possesor hospitatis" i Juljanny z Bogusłaskich - chrz. nieszl. 60450 (Krzywiń) 1757.30/7. (Kopaszewo) Anna Barbara, c. M. Cyriaka i Konstancji Gostkowskich dz-ców Szurkowa - M. And. Skorzewski i Dorota z Chłapowskich Sk-a dz-ce Kopaszewa 60451 (Krzywiń) 1858.30/4. (Kopaszewo) w kapl. kopasz. ch. Petronella Ludwika Marja, c. M. And. i Doroty Skorzewskich - M.D. Ludwik Skorzewski i M.D. Ludwika Chłapowska dz-ka Czerwonej wsi 60452 (Krzywiń) 1760.25/11. (Swiniec!) Weronika Ludwika Katarzyna, c. G.D. Mikoł. i Barbary Straszewskich - M.D. Konst. Woynicz wiceregens gr. pozn. i M.D. Katarzyna Przepałkowska, a cerem. 1765.28/7. - M.D. Daniel Woynicz z Swinca i Dorota z Chłapowskich Skorzewska z Kopaszewa 60453 (Krzywiń) 1760.12/10. (Kopaszewo) cerem. Konstancja Ludwika Dorota, c. poprz. G.G. Gostkowskich i Konstancji (we wrześniu z wody), - X. Franc. Michał Starzeński opat dopełnił - ass. M.G.D. Ludwika Chłapowska z Czewonejwsi 60454 (Krzywiń) 1768.4/12. (K.), ch. G.D. Andrzej Kitowicz i G. Konst. Straszewski 60455 (Krzywiń) 1769.1/10. cer. (ch. r. w był 28/12.1765.) Jan, s. G. Macieja i Juljany Łaszewskich - G.D. Adam Snowadzki i Juljanna S-a 60456 (Krzywiń) 1770.15/8. (K.) Marjanna Teresa, c. poprz. G.G. Łaszewskich i Juljanny, cerem. 12/9. t. r. X. Augustyna Snowadzkiego prob. tut. G.V. Mart. Żuchowska 60457 (Krzywiń) 1765.28/5. (Kopaszewo) P. Adam Nieżuchowski podkom. wschowskiego syn x P.V. Karolina Skorzewska z Kopaszewa - J. Stanisław Chłapowski klan międzyrzecki i Ludwik Chł. pułk. wojs. saskich 60458 (Krzywiń) 1766.5/4. G. Jakub Woynicz x G.V. Teresa Kosińska - G. Karol Snowadzki, G. Barb. Straszewska 60459 (Krzywiń) 1767.11/2. G. Jan Snowadzki wd. x G. Franciszka z Mireckich Gliścińska wdowa - G.G. Kaz. Osińska etc. 60460 (Krzywiń) 177315/7. G. Maciej Morkoski (Markoski?) mł. x G. V. Juljanna Snowadzka - G.M.D. Stan. Swiderski (?), Mac. Łaszewski 60461 (Krzywiń) 1777.25/11. (K.) G.D. Marcin Kowalski ek. w Zimnicz, mł. x D. Jadwiga Milińska V. - G.D. Stanisł. Rogaliński etc. 60462 (Krzywiń) 1780.18/9. (Kopaszewo) G. Wojc. Obrębski ekon. kopaszewski x G.V. Joanna Krynicka - M.D. And. Skorzewski dz-c i Gabriela Sk-i tego generała syn i inni. 60463 (Krzywiń) 1783.26/11. (K.) G. Stanisław Rozbicki mł. ek. z Kuszkowa (?) x G. Weronika Narwanska (?) - G. Ant. Jankowski ek. z Czerw. wsi, Karol Snowadzki ek. z Lubinia etc. 60464 (Krzywiń) 1760.9/10. (Kopaszewo) † Ludwika Skorsewska l. 3, c. G.D. Antoniego S. poch. 12. w kośc. 60465 (Krzywiń) 1764.23/3. † (Kn.) dziecko G.D. Stanisława Grzegorzewskiego z Krzyw. 60466 (Krzywiń) 1772.23/3. † G.D. Rozalia Narwańska (?) l. ok. 5 60467 (Krzywiń) 1773.27/4. † (K.) G.D. Walenty Kędzierzyński l. 60 60468 (Krzywiń) 1615.15/2. Dorota, c. Nob. Jana Głuchowskiego i Anny, z Kopaszewa - chrz. nieszl. 60469 (Krzywiń) 1778.31/5. cer. Marek Franciszek Andrzej, s. M. Ludwika i Teodory z Niegolewskich Skorzeskich dz-ców Pomarzanowic, - P.M.D. Ludwik Chłapowski generał RP. i IKM., dz-c Czerwonejwsi, i M.D. Dorota Sk. z Kopaszewa, był chrz. z w. 10/10.1776. w kośc. pobiedziskim - X. i V. Magdalena Niegol. 60470 (Krzywiń) 1774.8/12. (Swiniec) † G. Barbara Straszewska l. ok. 50 60471 (Krzywiń) 1775.16/5. † G. Kaz. Wojeński l. 93, poch. 20. cm. 60472 (Krzywiń) 1781.29/3. † (K.) G. Xawery Łaszewski mł. l. 12 60473 (Krzywiń) 1782.30/10. (Kopaszewo) † P.M.D. Andrzej Skorzewski dz-c Kopaszewa, l. 70, poch. u bernard. w Kościanie 60473 (Krzywiń) 1786.9/1. (Koparzewo) † P.D. Dorota Skorzewska z Chłapowskich, poch. bern. Kościan. 60475 (Krzywiń) 1786.20/4. (K.) † G. Weronika z Narwańskich Rozbicka siostra prob., poch. kośc. 60476 (Krzywiń) 1786.14/9. (Żelazno) † G. Anna Glinska l. 65 60477 (Krzywiń) 1788.16/5. † G. Gabriel Glinski l. 83 60478 (Krzywiń) 1788.17/7. (K.) † G. Michał Staykowski l. ok. 60 60479 (Krzywiń) 1790.27/8. (K.) † X. Augustyn Snowadzki prob. krzywiń. l. ok. 53 60480 (Krzywiń) 1791.27/3. (Koparzewo) † Samuel, l. 4, s. M. Wojc. i Apolonii z Kęszyckich Bojanowskich poses. Kop., poch. bernard. Kościan. 60481 (Krzywiń) 1793.29/1. (K.) † Józef, l. 5, s. G. Antoniego Wolskiego i Marjanny z Potockich poch. kośc. 60482 (Krzywiń) 1793.16/7. (K.) † Mikoł. Kamiński Nob. w przytułku krzyw. l. ok. 80 60483 (Krzywiń) 1794.23/8. (K.) † G. Krzysztof Gątowski l. ok. 60, poch. cm. 60484 (Krzywiń) 1795.7/10. (K.) † dziecko Józefa, Nob. Sulkoskiego i Józefy 60485 (Krzywiń) 1789.23/12. Wiktoria Ewa, c. P.M.D. Wojc. Bojanowskiego pos. Kopaszewa i Rogaczewa i Magdaleny z Kęszyckich - X. Augustyn Snowadzki prob. i G.V. Ludwika Koźlinska (?) - cer. 3/1.90. - Franc. Czapski wda. chełm. i M.G. Teresa z Boj. Goczałkowska 60486 (Krzywiń) 1791.9/2. (Kopaszewo) Teodor Józef Walenty, s. poprz. P.M.D. Bojanowskich i Magdaleny Kęszyckiej - M.G. Franc. B. dz-c Murki, i M. Rozalia z Koszuckich B-a 60487 (Krzywiń) 1633.18/5. (* 17/5.) Wojciech, s. G. Krzysztofa Ponieckiego i Zofii z Chrzypskich (?) - G. Wojciech B. i G. Iłowiecka z Wolsztyna 60488 (Krzywiń) 1615. N. Anna Wilkowska de Miaskone (!) nobila legat. 60489 (Krzywiń) 1616. G.D. Stanisław Bojanowski nawrócił się w dzień WW. Św. i † 22/11. 60490 (Krzywiń) 1630.(?) 14/9. † G. Anna Załuska w Popowie, poch. kośc. 15/9. 60491 (Krzywiń) 1631.13/12. Krzysztof Damecki, s. G. Jana D. †, poch. 22. Wonieść 60492 (Krzywiń) 1632.30/10. † N. Jerzy Beczyński, poch. 8/11. w Wonieść 60493 (Krzywiń) 1633.7/6. † G. Małgorzata Bojanowska wska 60494 (Krzywiń) 1633.7/6. † G. Anna Sobocka w Pawłowskich. 60495 (Krzywiń) 1633. w dzień sw. Stef., nazaj. po BN. † G. Katarzyna de Piotrowo Damecka, ż. Janaa D-go , poch. Wonieść 60496 (Krzywiń) 1635.0/10. † G. Stanisław Sobocki de Chwalczewo † w Popowie, poch. 0/12. w Osiecznie 60497 (Krzywiń) 1635.0/9. † G.D. Dorota z Czempinia Daleszyńska, ż. G.D. Jana D. pisarza zs. pozn. poch. Lubiń 60489 (Krzywiń) 1639.22/10. † N. Szymon Niezuchowski dz-c w Kuszkowie 60499] (Krzywiń) 1643.26/6. † G.N.D. Katarzyna Bojanowska, z Chojna z rodz. Habdanków z Góry 60500 (Krzywiń) 1744.27/7. † P.M. Adam z Przymy Przyemski klan gnieźn. 60501 (Krzywiń) 1649.26/3. † G. Anna Nieżuchowska z Kuszkowa 60502 (Krzywiń) 1655.28/5. † G.D. Samuel Bojanowski z Kopaszewa 60503 (Krzywiń) 1656.22/4. † G.N.D. Jan z Kopaszewa Bojanowski paraliż 60504 (Krzywiń) 1659.8/2. † G. Kat. Chociszewska l. 12, c. Piotra Ch. z Chociszewa i Kat. ze Strykowa 60505 (Krzywiń) 1659.27/1. † puer G.D. Malechowskiego z ? 60506 (Krzywiń) 1637.2/4. G.N. Jan z Kopaszena Bojanowski z rodu Junosza x G.N. Kat. z Chojna z rodu Habdanecz - G.N. Olbrycht z Przymy Przyjemski klan gn., Ant. Konarzewski, etc. 60507 (Krzywiń) 1863.10/10. Franciszek, s. poprz. G.N. Bojanowskich i Katarzyny z Chojna - N. Jan B. Cichy i G.N. Roza Choińska 60508 (Krzywiń) 1640.7/3. Jadwiga, c. poprz. G. N. Bojanowskich i Katarzyny z Chojna w Golejewku - G. And. Konarzewski dz-c z Pempowa i Elżb. Choińska 60509 (Krzywiń) 1641.5/12. Barbara, c. poprz. G.N. Bojanowskich i Katarzyny z Chojna - X. Jan Zminiewski prob. krzyw. i G.N. Zofja z Dębowej łąki Sęndzińska 60510 (Krzywiń) 1643.26/6. Zofia, c. poprz. G.N. Bojanowskich i Katarzyny z Chojna - G. Samuel B., Kat. Brzelska ? † wkrótce po chrzcie 60511 (Krzywiń) 1638.0/3. lub 0/4.) Marjanna, c. N. Jerzego Żyszkowskiego (w służbie G.D. Żaradeckiego) i Anny Służewskiej z z. sandom. - G. Jan Bojanowski i Ewa Elżb. z Sztemberka Żaradecka 60512 (Krzywiń) 1643.2/8. Anna, c. G.N. Andrzeja Rokoszowskiego i Anny z Krzycka Krzyckiej, córki ol. Ludwika K-go - G.N. Jerzy z Chwalczewa Sobocki i Marjannę z Krzycka Konarzewską, we wsi Jurkowo pow. kośc. 60513 (Krzywiń) 1656.20/9. Teresa, c. G.D. Wojc. i Anny Ramultów ze wsi Wławie - G.D. Marcin Grudzielski 60514 (Krzywiń) 1661.15/12. Jan, s. G.D. Macieja Karszeckiego de Susnie, i Jadwigi, - G. Skoroszeski i G. Karszecka 60515 (Krzywiń) 1662.13/3. Anna Zofja, c. G.N. Mikołaja Zakrzeskiego i G.N. Urszuli Droszeskiej - N. Wład. Krzyżanowski i G. Anna Dr. 60516 (Krzywiń) 1662.1/4. Marjanna, c. N. Wacł. i Barb. Sczerskich - G. M.K. Zakrzeski i G. Anna Wilkońska 60517 (Krzywiń) 1663.0/6. Wojciech, s. M.G. Świętosława z Kopaszewa Bojanowskiego i Ewy - Kucharski i Jadwiga Ryszarzewska 60518 (Krzywiń) 1663.7/7. ch. ch. G. Jan Ostrowski i G.V. Kat. Bojanowska - 1664.6/1. ch. G. Stefan B. 60519 (Krzywiń) 1668.23/7. ch. ch. x Ignacy Zakrzewski kan. pozn. i M.D. Barbara Z. podstolina kaliska 60520 (Krzywiń) 1669.1/5. Stanisław, s. M.G.D. Andrzeja Wyssogoty de Zakrzewo Zakrzewskiego podstolego kalis. i Barbary z Żelęcina klanki międzyrzeckiej (która w 5-tym tyg. po poł. †) M.G.D. Adrian Miaskowski z ż. Anną Żelęcka klanką międzyrzecką a to dziecko * 24/4. 60521 (Krzywiń) 1678.4/7. Paweł Kazim., s. M.D. Wojc. i Kat. Radowickich - G.D. Świętosław Bojanowski i G. Zofja Pawłowska 60522 (Krzywiń) 1678.4/9. Katarzyna, c. G.D. Wojc. i Kat. Radowickich - G.D. Franc. Piasecki i G.D. Bojanowska 60523 (Krzywiń) 1679.24/12. Stefan Jan, s. G.D. Marcina i Anny Węsierskiej dzierż. kopaszewskich - G.M. Jan Pierzchliński dz-c Miaskowic i G.D. Marjannę z Kosikowa (?) Kurska 60524 (Krzywiń) 1681.19/2. Helena Kunegunda, c. G.D. Marcina Węsierskiego dzierż. Kopaszewa i G.D. Anny - X. i Kat. c. G.D. Stanisława Kurskiego 60525 (Krzywiń) 1669.26/5. † G. Barbara z Żelęcina Zakrzewska klanka międzyrzecka ż. G. M.D. Andrzeja podstolego kalisk. 60526 (Krzywiń) 1669.5/9. † G. And. Dąmbrowski z Kuszkowa 60527 (Krzywiń) 1669.2/11. † N. Marcin Koweski we wsi Swieniec 60528 (Krzywiń) 1659.24/2. G. Kazimierz Gałęski x Helena Chociszewska we wsi Jurkowo - G. Wład. Strykowski etc. 60529 (Krzywiń) 1670.11/1. G. Mikołaj Krzyżanowski x G. Zofja Zbikowska we dw. Czerw. wsi - Maciej Zakrzewski i Jan Skrobiszewski 60530 (Krzywiń) 1691.6/7. Marjanna Ludwika, c. G.M. Jana Zakrzewskiego i Konstancji - G.M. Stanisław Z. i M.G. podczaszyna Anna Kierska 60531 (Krzywiń) 1693.25/6. Barbara Małgorzata, c. G.M. poprz. Zakrzewskich i Konstancji z Kopaszewa - G.D. Jan Strzelecki z Rambosza (!) i G. Marjanna Kurska z Kuszkowa 60532 (Krzywiń) 1698.12/4. Katarzyna Vastanen. (!), c. G.D. Pukińskiego i Elżbiety, z soł. Swinciec - G.D. łowczy pozn. Jan Zakrzewski pos. Kopaszewo i G.D. Marjanna Głoskowska z Gurkowa 60533 (Krzywiń) 1698.8/6. Felicjan Józef, s. poprz. G. Zakrzewskich i Konstancji łowczych pozn., poses. Kopaszewa G. Krystjan Kierski klan rogoz. i G.D. Joanna Z-a 60534 (Krzywiń) 1699.(?)4/10. Franciszek, ur. w Jurkowie, s. G. Bartłomieja Kaliszewskiego i Łucji - chrz. nieszl. 60535 (Krzywiń) 1702.30/4. ch. ch. M.D. Kaz. Nieżychowski z Bielewa i G.V. Marjanna Zakrzewska, c. Jana łowczego (pozn., dz-ce Kopaszewa) 60536 (Krzywiń) 1743.19/9. January Tomasz, s. sław. Pawła i Barbary Bystrych burm. krzywiń. X. i m-a 60537 (Krzywiń) 1743.27/10. ch. ch. G. Teofil Krzyżanowski i G. Ludwika Brzostkowska sługi we dw. kopaszew. M. Andrzeja Skorzewskiego - 13/9.1744. ch. G. Antoni Wierzbicki dworz. S-go 60538 (Krzywiń) 1745.4/2. (Dw. kopaszewski) Karolina Marjanna Nep., c. M. Andrzeja Skorzewskiego i M. Doroty z Chłapowskich, cerem. 1757.2/12. M. Michał Chł. i M. Ludwika Ch-a dz-ka Czerwonejwsi 60539 (Krzywiń) 1745.7/4. cer. Michał Rionald Leonory, s. poprz. M.D. Skorzewskich i Doroty Chłapowskiej z Kopaszewa - M.D. Ludwik Chłapowski i G.V. Franciszka Kosiorowska służ. (Dziecko było ch. z wody 11/1.1744.) 60540 (Krzywiń) 1746.1/5. ch. ch. G. Ludwik Ulkowski i G. Ludwika Brzostkowska 60541 (Krzywiń) 1746.4/12. Feliks Franciszek Xawery, s. M.D. poprz. Skorzewskich i Doroty Chłapowskiej dz-ców Kopaszewa - M.D. Chłapowska dz-ka Czerw. wsi, matka pani s-ej z synem swym Ludwikiem Ch-im, chorążym IKMci 60542 (Krzywiń) 1748.22/9. ch. ch. G. Daniel Woynicz i G.V. Kat. Kaliszewska 60543 (Krzywiń) 1749.12/1. (Dw. Kopaszewa) Hygin Gabriel Jan Nep. ch. zw. we dw. Kop. s. poprz. M. Skorzewskich i Doroty Chłapowskiej, * 11/1., a cer. 2/12.1749. - M. Michał Chłapowski i M. Ludwika Ch-a dziedzice Czerw. wsi. 60544 (Krzywiń) 1749.20/11. chrzcz. X. Michał Jelita Kaliszewski prob. krzywiń. ch. ch. G.D. Daniel Woynicz pos. wsi Swiniec (sołectwa) 60545 (Krzywiń) 1750.26/7. ch. X. Michał Manicki prob. rąbiński. 60546 (Krzywiń) 1750.2/8. (K.) Piotr, s. M.G.D. Antoniego Straszewskiego i M.D. Katarzyny - M.D. And. Korytowski i M.D. Ludwika Chłapowska 60547 (Krzywiń) 1753.1/4. (Kopaszewo) Franciszek Xawery Wincenty Ilinntus (!) s. M.D. poprz. Skorzewskich i Doroty Chłapowskiej, dz-ców Kop. - M. Karol Chłapowski rodzony matki i V. Karolina S., c. tychże rodziców 60548 (Krzywiń) 1753.2/7. Feliks Michał Karol, s. G. Anton. i Kat. z Kaliszewskich Straszewskich - M.D. Dorota z Chłapowskich Skorzewska dz-ka Kopaszewa i M.D. Karol Chł. brat jej 60549 (Krzywiń) 1755.1/3. ch. M.D.G. Ludwik Nagłocki (!) regens kośc. - 31/3. ch. ch. G.D. Konst. Woynicz, G.V. Barb. Nowicka - 9/5. ch. M.D.G. Katarzyny Skórzewskiej, c. And. dz-ca Kop. 60550 (Krzywiń) 1697.14/2. poch. w kośc. tut. G.D. Anna Gumińska de Kunkowo (?) par. Czerw. wieś 60551 (Krzywiń) 1697.9/3. poch. G.D. Mik. Sczodrowski 60552 (Krzywiń) 1744.22/4. N. Kaz. Osiński x sł. wd. Barb. Glibicka, ob. krzyw. sw. sw. mieszcz. 60553 (Krzywiń) 1749.8/9. G. Antoni Straszewski x G.V. Katarzyna Anna Kaliszewska rodzona siostra prob. - M.D. Michał Chłapowski z żoną, dziedzice Czerwonejwsi M.D. And. Skórzewski z żoną, dz-ce Kopaszewa, G.D. Maks. Bogusławski dzierż. Kleszczewa, G.D. Daniel Woynicz pos. Swiniec i inni 60554 (Krzywiń) 1753.20/12. w Kościanie u Dominik. G. Cyriak Gostkowski x V. Konstancja Skorzewska 60555 (Krzywiń) 1755.5/7. (Święciec) M. Mik. Straszewski Nob. x M.V. Barbara Nowacka - M. Daniel Woynicz i M. Andrzej Szpotański i M.D. Straszewscy z Krzywinia 60556 (Krzywiń) 1740.19/2. poch. G. Marjanna de Starzyńska Skorzewska po poł. 16/2. (Kopaszewo) poch. 19. 60557 (Krzywiń) 1745.9/1. poch. matka prob., Łucja Kaliszewska, † 7/1. 60558 (Krzywiń) 1748.2/3. † N. Józef Pukiński, w Swińcu 60559 (Krzywiń) 1749.18/3. poch. M.V. Franciszka Chołdakowska Chorowała l. 4, w Szpitalu poch. kośc. 60560 (Krzywiń) 1750.4/6. † G. Wojc. Kaliszewski w drodze do Śremu gdy wracał od brata z Krzywinia przez Zabójcę G. Jakuba Modibowskiego syna Chryzostoma, zamordowany 60561 (Krzywiń) 1755.3/4. † X. Michał Kaliszewski prob. Krzywiń. poch. 8. w kośc. 60562 (Krzywiń) 1796.26/8. ch. ch. M. Ignacy Mierzewski dz-c Kokorzyna i M. Teodora Skorzewska dz-ka Kopaszewa 60563 (Krzywiń) 1797.9/6. (K.) Antonina, c. G. Ant. Kubińskiego i Marjanny * 30/5. - chrz. nieszl. 60564 (Krzywiń) 1808.4/2. (Kopaszewo), ch. zw. (* t. d.) Antoni, s. J.M. Ludwika i Honoraty z Brzychwów Skorzewskich, dz-ców Kop. - J.M. Franc. i Eufrozyna Brzychwowa cer. 21/2. Ant. Poniński stan kopanicki i M.D. Apol. Gorzeńska 60565 (Krzywiń) 1808.26/1. ch. ch. M.D. Józef Bogucki i M.D. Józefa Skorzewska oboje z par. Wyskóc. etc. 60566 (Krzywiń) 1822.8/1. (K.) Makary Hygin, s. D. Stef. Snowadzkiego i Teresy poses. folw. Xenodochialis, * 3., - N. Bonaw. Modzielewski pos. wsi Brzezie i D. Julja Fibier, ż. pos. Miaskowa, augob. 60567 (Krzywiń) 1824.15/5. (K.), * 14., Jan Nep., s. G. Mich. Niesiołowskiego pos. xenodoch. i Juljanny z Bogusławskich - chrz. nieszl. 60568 (Krzywiń) 1850.14/9. * (Kopaszewo) Antonina Nep., c. M. Stanisława i Zofii z Kurnatowskich Chłapowskich - dezydery Chł. dz-c Turwi i Antonina Ch-a dz-a Turwi i inni 60569 (Krzywiń) 1866.23/7. w kapl. dwor. w Kopaszewie Marianna Henrietta Ant. Anna, c. G. Kaz. Chłapowskiego dz-ca Kopaszewa i Anny Chłapowskiej * 23/7. - Maciej Chł. pos. Czerwonejwsi i V. Zofja Morawska z Jurkowa 60570 (Krzywiń) 1869.14/6. (Kopaszewo), ch. w kapl. Zofja Pia Monika Teresa Anna, c. Kaz. i Anny Chłapowskich dz-ców Kop., * 15/5. - X. Jan Kaźmierz prałat - Ch-a z Szołatr 60571 (Krzywiń) 1872.14/1. (Kopaszewo) w Kapl. dwor. Kazimierz Lucjan Pins, s. G. poprz. Chłapowskich i Anny dz-ców Kop., Rogaczewa, Brodnicy, * 6/1. - Michał. Chł. brat matki dz-c Krzycha i G. Ch-a dz-ka Turwi 60572 (Krzywiń) 1877.18/1. (Kop.) Ludwika Anna Rozalja Pia, c. poprz. G. Chłapowskich i Anny dz-ców Kop., * 12/1. - Józef Chł. student górn. i Roża Morawska z Oporowa 60573 (Krzywiń) 1803.3/3. † (Kopaszewo) C.K.D. Teodora z Niegolewskich Skorzewska dz-ka Kop. poch. 7. a bern. w Kościanie, l. 51, krwotok 60574 (Krzywiń) 1824.21/12. poch. na cm. Krzyw. G. Michał Niesiołowski posesor hospitatis agrorum, l. 56, † 19. 60575 (Krzywiń) 1872.24/2. (Kopaszewo) † Anna Pawłowska wd. Kajsiewicz, * na Litwie 1785, wykształc. staraniem stryja bpa żmudzkiego, po r. 1831. wraz z mężem posesji na Litwie pozbawiona przeniosła się do W.X. Pozn. i mieszkała od r. 1846, u hr. Cezarego Platera w Górze koło Śremu. Tu 1861. obchodziła złoty jubil. małż. z Kap., błogosław. przez syna X. Hieronima Kajsewicza prob. Zmartwychwst. w Rzymie. Poch. na cm. Pozostali: synowie: X. Hier. i inny, rolnik w Roszkowie k. Skoków córkę w zak. sw. Winc. a Paulos w Pozn. † a we dworze w Kopaszewie, gdzie od 3 lat mieszkała 60576 (Krzywiń) 1884.5/8. w kapl. Kopal. G. Xawery Ignacy hr. Krasicki pos. d. Skurcze w Kr. Pol. x G. Marja Antonina Henrietta Chłapowska V. z Kop. - Józef Ch. i Dz. Franciszek Chł. 60577 (Krzywiń) 1892.26/4. G. Bronisław Szlunkowski mł., dz-c d. Olczewnica, par. Radzyń, w Kr. Pol. x G.V. Zofja Chłapowska z Kop., w kapl. Kop. On syn Stanisława Szl. i Anny Prędowskiej (?), ona c. Kaz. Chł. i Anny Chłap. - Józef Chł. dz-c Żegocina, Stan. Morawski dz-c Jurkowa 60578 (Krzywiń) 1874.1/9. * G. w Sobiejuchach Mieczysław Ludwik Egidiusz Pius, s. Kaz. i Anny Chłapowskich x 5/9.1911. Wanda Klementyna Marja Potworowska, V. * w Goli, ślub w kapl. w Goli. 60579 (Pniewy) 1830.3/6. * (Chełmo), ch. 15/6. Władysław, s. Nob. Jana Wężyka ekon. i Marjanny Maciejewskiej - N.V. Zofja Szembek Winc. Pietrakowski nauczyciel 60580 (Pniewy) 1831.14/12. * (Chełmo), ch. 16/12. Walentyna, c. poprz. N. Wężyków i Marjanny Maciejewskiej - Karol Danysz mieszcz., rolnik, N. wd. Marjanna Szembek. 60581 (Pniewy) 1834.27/2. * (Chełmo), ch. 14/4. w Wiktor, s. poprz. Wężyków i Marjanny Maciejewskiej G. Teodor Sczaniecki dz-c Chełma: G. Nimfa Łącka dz-ka Lwówka 60582 (Pniewy) 1842.27/4. * (Chełmno), ch. 1/5. Teofila Kat. Zofja, c. G. Mikoł. Radońskiego i Zofii Janiszewskiej - poses. wsi Chełmo "Pater naturalis G. Nicol. R."(!) 60583 (Pniewy) 1848.15/4. * (Chełmno), ch. 25/5. Nepomucena, c. Eugeniusza (dodano "de") Raczyńskiego i Stefani Duenliny (??) Zofii de Szczanieckiej poses. - Stan. Raubski pedag. i N.V. Józef Block z dw. pniew. 60584 (Pniewy) 1859.11/12. * (Konin k. Lw.), ch. 8/2. Adam Kaz. Aleksy, s. Franc. Żuchowskiego dzierż. Konina i Cecylii Kropiwnickiej - X. Aleksy Prusinowski prob. grodziski, Marjanna K-a 60585 (Pniewy) 1862.16/2. * (Konin k. Lw.), ch. 17/2. Kazimierz, s. poprz. Żuchowskich i Cecylii Kropiwnickiej pos. Kon. - i bliźniak * t. d. Leonard - X. i Franciszek Ż-a 60586 (Pniewy) 1796.8/5. (Linie) poch. kośc. Franciszek, s. N. Antoniego i Zuzanny Machnickiej, † 5. ospa l. 8 60587 (Pniewy) 1798.21/5. nakł. G. Marianny Borzęckiej wd., pos. Pniew pochow. kośc. na cm. 60588 (Pniewy) 1799.8/9. † (Dw. Pniewy) poch. 11. G. Nep. Kurowski pos. d. Pniew. sparaliż. w kośc. l. 55 60589 (Pniewy) 1802.31/12. (Dw. Pn.) poch. N. Jan Jaworski pis. prowent., utonął 27., l. 25 60590 (Pniewy) 1803.21/6. (Chełmno) poch. cm. N. Maciej Borzęcki, wd. przez 6 lat na łask. chlebie we dw. Ch., † 19. po 2 let. chorobie l. 65 60591 (Pniewy) 1805.15/5. (Koninko) poch. kośc. w psarskim Edward Aleks., s. G. Nepom. i Ludwiki Koszutskich pos. Kon. † 13., tyg. 9 60592 (Pniewy) 1805.26/12. (Linie) N. Augustyn Okulicz mł. pos. Linia, l. 35, w lwow. kośc. 60593 (Pniewy) 1806.5/11. (Koninko) poch. Joanna, c. Nob. Józefa, kucharza i Marjanny Otoczkich, † 3. ospa l. 5 60594 (Pniewy) 1807.4/12. (Dw. Chełmno) M.D. Dominik Szczaniecki dz-c Chełm. † nagle poch. ref. szamot. l. ok. 50 60595 (Pniewy) 1807 11/11. (Dw. Chełmno) poch. G.V. Wiktoria Szczaniecka † nagle 7., l. 68, poch. kośc. paraf. 60596 (Pniewy) 1810.16/1. poch. (Pn.) Aleksander s. N. Wojciecha, poborcy pn. i Marjanny z Słupianowskich Lisowskich 1 m. 60597 (Pniewy) 1813.21/3. (Chełmno) poch. N. Jakub Kołucki ek. dwor. l. 44 60598 (Pniewy) 1813.22/3. (Konino k. Dw.) poch. N. Zygm. Rządkowski ek. ib. l. 58 60599 (Pniewy) 1817.30/8. (Linie) poch. N. Maciej Morawski, ubogi, l. 52 60600 (Pniewy) 1826.25/5. † (Konino k. Sw.) G. Teresa z Chmielewskich Koszutska l. 47, Nob. poch. 28/5. w kaplicy w Chełmnie 60601 (Pniewy) 1828.24/12. † (Chełmo Dw.) Augusta Szczaniecka l. 52, Nob. dz-ka wsi Chełmo, wd. 60602 (Pniewy) 1851.5/12. † w Pozn. Zofja Stefania Raczyńska l. 26, żona dz-ca dóbr, c. Klaudiusza Szczanieckiego dz-ca dóbr i Wincencji z Swiniarskich 60603 (Pniewy) 1852.31/12. (Brody) † G. Eugeniusz Szczaniecki l. 42, dz-c Chełmna s. Michała i Gustawy, poch. 3/1.1853. w Chełmnie 60604 (Pniewy) 1861.25/2. † (Konin k. Św.) Aleksy Adam Kaz. Żuchowski r. 1, m. 3, s. Franc. dzierż. Kon. i Cecylji Kropiwnickiej 60605 (Pniewy) 1875.5/9. † (Linie) Henryk Stablewski mł. l. 20, s. Zygm. dz-ca i Emilji Stabl. tyfus. 60606 (Pniewy) 1883.25/3. † (Pn.) G. Władysław Poklatecki l. 33, mł. dz-ca s. Melchiora i Marjanny Chylewskiej, paraliż 60607 (Pniewy) 1889.7/11. † (Koninko Dw.) Helena Kobelska de Chłapowska l. 33, c. Antoniego Ch-go pos. dóbr i Melanii Zakrzewskiej (Zakoskiej?) 60608 (Pniewy) 1894.18/3. † w Pozn. Eugeniusz Nałęcz Raczyński wd. l. 78, poch. kaplica w Chełmnie. Doniosły córki 60609 (Solec) 1799.27/7. (S.) Magdalena Krystyna, * c. G.G. Wojciecha i Teresy Goliszewskiej - G. Kasper Sokolnicki i G.V. Elżb. Suchorzewska wszyscy z Solca 60610 (Solec) 1799.12/12. ch. ch. G. Józef Żarliński, M.D. Kat. z Rogalińskich Gołecka, G. Aleksander Goł. i M.D. Konstancja z Żołtowskich Żarlińska 25/1.1800. x. Ant. Żarliński pleb. solecki 60611 (Solec) 1800.3/10. (z Sulęcina) ch. Marjanna Róża, * 30/8. c. M.G.D. Piotra Sokolnickiego podkomorzego IKMci, i Nepomuceny Suchorzewskiej - M.G. Jan Suchorzewski major w. p. i Krystyna z Suchorz. Sokoln. 60612 (Solec) 1803.20/3. (Sulencin) cer. Mikołaj, ch. z wody w innej par., s. G. Józefa i Salomei Wolskich - X. Maciej Sokolnicki op. z Lądu i J. Nepomucena Sokolnicka z Sulęcina 60613 (Solec) 1804.8/4. ch. ch. G. Michał Żarliński i G.V. Magdalena Ż. z Solca 60614 (Solec) 1805.1/ (Solec) Aniela, * 13/4., c. G. Ignac. Skowrońskiego i Marjanny de Pietroskiej - X. Ant. Żarliński prob. solecki i J.M. Nepomucena z Suchorzewskich Sokolnicka 60615 (Solec) 1814.2/10. (Lubesz) Michalina Stefania, * 23/9. c. M.G. Konstantego Aleksandra Teodora i Marjanny Amalji Ludwiki de Mojaczewskiej Karczewskich dz-ców d. Lubrze (!) - M.G. Stefan (Bu)kowiecki z Mnichów i M. K-a dz-ka Czarnotek, M.G. Bogusław K. dz-c Czarnotek i M.V. Zielińska de Mistad. 60616 (Solec) 1814.20/10. (Borowo) Maria Barbara, * 29/9. c. G. Jana i Franciszki de Horkowskie Kunkowskich - M. Tad. Sokolnicki i M. Nep. S-a 60617 (Solec) 1815.1/11. (Lubesz) Amilkar Ludwik Aleksander, * 23/10., s. poprz. M.G. Konst. i Marjanny z Mojaczewskich Karczewskich dz-ców L. - M. Aleks. K. z Szczerczewa w gub. grodzień. i M. Marianna z Karcz. Karcz., Stefan K. de Joanna w gub. grodz. i Wiktoria z Karcz. K-a, Bogusław K. z Czarnotek i V. Konstancja K. 60618 (Solec) 1819.6/11. (Lubesz) Dezyderia Kat. Atanazja, * 14/10. c. poprz. M.G. Karczewskich i Marjanny Mojaczewskiej dz-ców L. - M.D. Stef. Bukowiecki z W. Mnichów - Kat. z Roznowskich Korytowska z Chwałkowa dz-ka, Telesfor Kurnatowski z Bodzewa, Kornelia z Bukowieckich Żychlińska Bogusław Karcz. dz-c Czarnotek, z ż. Wiktoria z Karcz. Karcz. 60619 (Solec) 1820.23/2. (Bronisław) Teofila, * 20/1. c. G.G. Walentego i Marjanny Kamińskich - G. Karol Harmel pos. z Borowa i D. Faustyna Niezgodzka 60620 (Solec) 1820.12/11. (Lubrze) Roman Telesfor Bronisław, * 5/11. s. M.G. poprz. Karczewskich i Marjanny Mojaczewskiej dz-ców wsi L. - M.G. Bog. K. i Zofja z Żychlińskich Bukowiecka, M. Stefan B. i M. Wiktoria K., M. Marceli K. i M. Henrieda Ż. 60621 (Solec) 1821.20/3. (Sulęcin) Kazimiera, * 2/2., c. M.G. Józefa i Józefy z Chłapowskich Sokolnickich, współdz-ców S. - M. Telesfor Koszutski pos. Dębicza i M. Nepomucena S-a dz-ka Pigłowic 60622 (Solec) 1822.30/6. (Sulęcin) Ludwik Jan Nepom., * 9/5. s. M. poprz. Sokolnockich i Józefy Chłapowskiej dz-ców S. - M. Jan Suchorzewski z ż. Teklą z Radońskich S-ą 60623 (Solec) 1820.14/2. (Bronisław) N. Xawery Rogowski mł. 30 x Aniela Niezgocka V. 20, - N.N. Walenty Kamiński i Ant. Beczkowicz ek. ...prowski ? 60624 (Solec) 1817.27/3. (Solec) poch. w kośc. Teofil., r. 1, s. G.G. Kaspra i Urszuli Sokolnickich poses. Strzeszek † (astma) 24. 60625 (Solec) 1818.9/11. (Solec) poch. G. Józef Żarliński wd., l. 69, † 5/11. 60626 (Solec) 1820.27/3. (Sulęcin) w kośc. M.G. Kasper Sokolnicki, l. 34, pos. d. Strzeski, wdowa Urszula z Białoskórskich; † 23/3., suchoty 60627 (Solec) 1827.24/10. (Lubrze) Ludwik Bogusław Teofil, * 14/9. s. M.G. Konst. i Marjanny Amalii Mojaczewskich Karczewskich dz-ców Czarnotek z przyl. - G.D. Teofil Kurnatowski podsędek zs. gn. i V. Konstancja Karcz. G.D. Marceli Żychliński i panna Couroisie i panna Stefania Karcz. z Czarnotek 60628 (Solec) 1832.12/6. (Lubrze) Izabela Malania Baniamina, * 10., c. J.M.G. poprz. Karczewskich i Marjanny, dz-ców Czarn. M.G. Marceli Żychliński i M. Izabella Mielęcka, M.G. Telesfor Kurnatowski sędzia zs. pozn. i jego matka. 60629 (Solec) 1840.9/2. ch. G. Felicjan Gościński komisarz z Winnogóry 60630 (Solec) 1840.27/4. ch. G. Józefa v. Skrzydlewska z Sulęcina - Taż ch. 8/8.41. 60631 (Solec) 1842.11/7. ch. M.D. Emilkar Karczewski dz-c d. Lubrze z M.D.V. i Benigna K. z Czarnotek 60632 (Solec) 1842.4/8. ch. ch. G. Ant. Krzyżanowski i G. Barb. Dąbrowska z Winnogóry 60633 (Solec) 1843.26/2. (Sulęcin) Władysław Józef, s. G. Wład. Skrzydlewskiego i Józefy z Czachurskich dz-ców, * 2. - Lewandowski sędzia z Środy i G. Zofja Trumbczyńska 60634 (Solec) 1851.10/8. (Kokczynowo) Stanisław Stefan, s. G. Eugeniusza Baranowskiego i Jadwigi Skrzydlewskiej, * 11/6. - Wład. S. i Józefa S-a 60635 (Solec) 1851.27/12. syn nieślubny Alfons, syn Marjanny Pieczyńskiej, * 20/11. małż. zawartego (1862.) rozp. sądu pok. w Środzie z 12/3.1862., uznany jako syn G. Amilkara Karczewskiego i tej P-ej, dziedziców 60636 (Solec) 1853.12/8. (Kokczynowo) Czesław Wincenty, s. G. Eugeniusza Baranowskiego i Jadwigi Skrzydlewskiej, * 19/7. - Teodozja S. i Kunegunda B. 60637 (Solec) 1861.26/7. (Borowo) Marja Krystyna Anna, c. G. Teodozego Skrzydlewskiego i Pelagii Libiszowskiej, dz-ców d., * Borowo 24/7. - chrz. nieszl. 60638 (Solec) 1861.2/9. (Sulęcin) Bronisława Joanna, c. G. Stef. Skrzydlewskiego i Klementyny Rożańskiej, dz-ców Szl., * 29/8. - G.M.D. Teodozy S. i G. Antonina R. babka dziecka z Padniewa 60639 (Solec) 1862.13/9. (Borowo) Stanisław Ignacy, s. G. Teodozego Skrzydlewskiego i Pelagii Libiszowskiej, dz-ców B., * 12/9. - G. Stefan S. i V. Salomea S. z Sulęcina 60640 (Solec) 1864.30/5. (Borowo) Antonina Jan, * 6/5. s. poprz. G. Skrzydlewskich [Teodozego i Pelagii Libiszowskiej - G. Ant. S. dz-c Ocieszyna i G. Teodozja Tyksicka ze Strzeszyna 60641 (Solec) 1865.18/9. (Borowo) Aniela, * 30/7. c. poprz. G. Skrzydlewskich i Pelagii Libiszowskiej - G. Józef S. dz-c Ocieszyna i G. Teresa Otocka, ż. dz-ca Gogolewa 60642 (Solec) 1867.14/7. (Borowo) Bolesław Jan Baptysta, * 23/6. s. poprz. G. Skrzydlewskich i Pelagii Libiszowskiej dz-ców Borowa 60643 (Solec) 1868.19/3. (Sulęcin) Jan Ewang., * 6/12. r. ub., s. G. Stefana Skrzydlewskiego i Klementyny Różańskiej - Stanisław R. mł. i G. Teodozja Tomkiewicz ze Skotnik 60644 (Solec) 1869.4/2. (Sulęcin) Lesław Franciszek, * 29/1. s. G. Stef. Skrzydlewskiego i Klementyny Różańskiej, dz-ców Sul. - G. Eug. Baranowski dz-c o. Ostrówek w Ks. Pol. i Jadwiga R. ż. dz-ca Padniewa 60645 (Solec) 1871.23/11. (Sulęcin) Felicja Klementyna, * 20., c. G. Stef. Skrzydlewskiego i Klementyny Różańskiej - G. Kaz. Wilkowski dz-c Graboszew (?) i Teresa Otocka dz-ka Gogolewa i Młodzikowa 60646 (Solec) 1874.12/9. * (Sulęcin), ch. 15/9. Stefan Gwido, s. poprz. G. Skrzydlewskich i Klementyny Różańskiej dz-ców d. - G. Czesław Baranowski mł. z Gogolewa, G. Marianna B. virgo z Ostrówka w Kr. Pol. 60647 (Solec) 1876.14/1. * (Sulęcin), ch. 23/1. Antonina Euforzyna, c. poprz. G. Skrzydlewskich i Klementyny Różańskiej dz-ców Sul. - Kaz. Rożański mł. z Padniewa i GV. Idalia Suchodolska z Sokolnik 60648 (Solec) 1925.19/6. * (Borowo), ch. 1/8. Kazimierz Czesław, s. Karola Junoszy Jankowskiego właśc. Borowa i Anny Kurowskiej - Mik. J. brat, ze Lwowa, Leokadia K-a p. z Tremczyzny (?) par. gniewkowska 60649 (Solec) 1827.25/10. (Kolonia Sulencińska) G. Kasper Chłapowski mł. l. 40, s. Feliksa i Katarzyny Doroty Ch-ch x Józefa Wojciechowska V. l. 20, c. Feliksa i Kat. W-ch - N.N. Ignacy Ziemkiewicz i Franc. Ludkowski 60650 (Solec) 1826.8/7. (Sulencin) poch. Marianna Sokolnicka V. l. 10, c. G. Kaspra i Urszuli S-ch. † 5/7. 60651 (Solec) 1828.20/10. (Sulencin) poch. M.G. Teresa Taczonowska wd. po Ant. T-im, a c. J.M.G. Piotra i Nepomuceny z Suchorzewskich Sokolnickich dz-ców Sul. † 13/10. suchoty 60652 (Solec) 1829.10/10. (Kolonia Sulencińska) poch. G. Kasper Chłapowski l. 50, mąż Józefy z Woyciechowskich. † 4/10. febra 60653 (Solec) 1864.17/11. (Sulencin) G. Jan Polaski pos. folw. pleb. w Ptaszkowie, mł. l. 40, s. G. Macieja i Wiktorii P-ch. x G. Salomea Skrzydlewska V. u matki, l. 30, c. Władysława S. i G. Józefy z Czachurskich dz-ców Sul. - G. Stefan S. dz-c Sul. i G.Adolf Otocki, dz-c Gogolewa 60654 (Solec) 1780.3/9. ch. ch. M.D. Józef Wojciech Borowicz komornik gostyń. z Sulęcina i P.M.D. Kunegunda Wierzchleyska z Sul. 60655 (Solec) 1781.2/3. ch. ch. M.D. Felicjan Wierzchlewski i M.D. Kunegunda W. oboje z Sulęcina 60656 (Solec) 1783.30/10. (Sulęcin) Marceli Tadeusz Franc. Xaw., s. J.M.D. Ludwika i Teresy z Rozdrażewskich Bogdańskich komorników zs. kal. - X. i Marjanna Zajączkowa V. z Sobótki 60657 (Solec) 1789.27/3. ch. M.D. Ant. Waszkowska poses. wsi Sulęcin, Pigłowice i inn. 60658 (Solec) 1789.10/5. ch. ch. J.M.D. Teresa z Rozrażewskich Bogdańska wojska kal. i G.D. Bartł. Waszkowski pos. Sulęcina, Pigłowic i inn. 60659 (Solec) 1789.30/6. ch. M.V. Antonina, c. J.M.D. Bogdańskiego i Pawła, mł. s. G.D. Waszkowskiego 60660 (Solec) 1854.1/1. † (Sulencin) G. Władysław Skrzydlewski dz-c d., mąż Józefy l. 73, febr. Dzieci: Teodozy, Stefan, Jadwiga, pełnol. Salomea, Władysław małoletni 60661 (Solec) 1864.20/2. (Solec) poch. G. Władysław Skrzydlewski mł. z Sulencina, l. 21, s. G. Wład. dz-ce Sul. i Józefy Czachurskiej. † w m. Strzelno 14/2. Wedle ośw. brata Stefana ranny w nogę w bitwie Polaków z Moskalami pod Brdowem 60662 (Solec) 1866.17/4. † (Borowo) Antoni Skrzydlewski r. 1, m. 11, dni 11, s. G. Teodozego dz-ca Borowa i G. Pelagii Libiszewskiej. Febra 60664 (Solec) 1867.10/4. † w Lubrzu G. Marcjanna Karczewska l. 45, żona Amilkara K-go dziedzica d-L. c. Łukasza Pieszyńskiego, ob. średz. i Magdaleny, apopl. poch. 13/4. w Zaniemyślu w krypcie grob. rodz. K-ch 60665 (Solec) 1868.17/4. (Borowo) u rodz. nieżywe dziecko, syn poprz. G. Skrzydlewskich i Pelagii Libiszewskiej. 60666 (Solec) 1868.18/7. † w m. Dolsk G. Jadwiga Polańska l. 2, m. 9, c. G. Józefa P. dzierż. folw. w Dolsku i G. Salomei Skrzydlewskiej 60667 (Solec) 1870.22/7. † w Sulencinie Klementyna Skrzydlewska dni 7, c. G. Stefana S. i Klem. Rożańskiej (z bliźniąt) 60668 (Solec) 1870.27/10. † w Sulencinie Mateusz Stefan Skrzydlewski m.3, s. poprz. S-ch i Klem. Różańskiej z bliźniąt 60669 (Solec) 1871.18/1. w Sulencinie G. Józefa Skrzydlewska l. 69, m. 9, wd. po Wład. S. dz-cu d. c. G. Rocha Czachurskiego i Barbary poch. w Solcu w gn. rodz. Donosi Stefan 4 synów pełnol. 60670 (Solec) 1873.29/3. † w Lubrzu Marjanna Pielasowska (?) wd. po Wincentym obyw. c. G. Izydora Trzaski dz-ca dóbr i Kunegundy, l. 70, Donosi G. Antoni (?) T. z Pleszewa notar. publ. 60671 (Międzychód) 1798.3/4. (M.), * 1., Justyna Scholastyka, c. G.D. Józefa Chwyłkowskiego celnika i Kat. z Rapackich ("G." dodane do "D" nieco później) - d. (dodame "M") Szymon Dłużewski pis. cel. i m-a 60672 (Międzychód) 1809.7/5. (z Lippów) Edward Maks. * 22/4., s. G. Walentego Gruszczyńskiego celnika międzychodz. i Krystyny Łukaszewskiej - G. Antoni Gutowczyński kontroler i G. Chwiałkowska ż. celnika z d. Rapacka 60673 (Wolsztyn) 1897.6/5. * w Komorowie, ch. 12/5. Maria Teresa Antonina Weronika Stanisława Franciszka, c. hr. Stefana Mycielskiego i hr. Ireny Łąckiej dz-ców Wolsztyna z przyl. - hr. Alfred M. z Zimnejwody. Antonina h. Ł. z Posadowa zd. hr. Skórzewska 60674 (Wolsztyn) 1898.4/8.* w Komorowie (pałac Wolsztyn) Alfred Władysław Dominik Józef Antoni Franc. Ign. Marian, ch. 7/8., s. poprz. hr. Mycielskich i Ireny Łąckiej - Wład. hr. Łącki dz-c Posadowa i Emilia hr. Ł z d. Mielżyńska z Pakosł. 60675 (Wolsztyn) 1899.11/11. * Komorowo, ch. 26., Antonina Marja Teresa Franciszka Stanisł. Józefa Gabriela, c. poprz. hr. Mycielskich i Ireny Łąckiej - Stan. hr. Łącki dz-c Pokosł. i Teresa z Myc. hr. Mielżyńska z W. Łąki Wolsztyn 29/11.1928. Stefan Teodor hr. Michałowski 60676 (Wolsztyn) 1901.13/6. * Wolsztyn zamek, ch. 4/7. Irena Antonina Franc. Maria Konst. Józefa Gabriela, c. poprz. hr. Mycielskich i Ireny Łąckiej - Stef. i Konstancja hr. hr. Łąccy z Lipnicy Walentyn 28(?)/8.1923. Tytus Jan Izydor Tarnowski 60677 (Wolsztyn) 1904.16/2. * Zamek Wolsztyński, ch. 6/3. Józefa Izabela Zofja Franc. Ant. Teresa Ludwika Marja Gabriela, c. poprz. hr. Mycielskich i Ireny Łąckiej - Maciej hr. Mielżyński z W. Łąki i hr. Maria Myc. z Zimnejwody w kapl. pryw. pał. w Posadowie 30/4.1938. Paweł Starzeński.